Lost in Time
by Sorra Boo
Summary: Hinata was battling a mysterious man with her friends when she's hit with a jutsu and sent back in time, she wakes up and finds a teenage Kakashi. Obito x Hinata x Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- The beginning_

Hinata didn't know why she was doing this, she didn't even love him anymore. Oh right, because Sakura would blame Hinata for her boyfriend's death, and he was her best friend.

Hinata jumped in front of Naruto, her back facing him, and her chest taking the full brunt of the attack.

Tsunade had sent the Konoha 11 on an B-class mission, turned S-class, to find and take down a mysterious man who was threatening to attack Konoha.

The Konoha ninja were fighting hard, most of them had dropped from chakra exhaustion. The only nin standing were Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Sai, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

The man knew many jutsu, and seemed to not have lost any chakra at all. He figured out quickly that Naruto was the strongest out of all of them, so he decided to take him out and kill the rest swiftly.

What he hadn't counted on happening is Hinata jumping in front of Naruto and taking the hit herself.

Hinata fell to the ground, Neji shouted her name and rushed to her side, he called Sakura over, the medic-nin ran to Hinata's side and placed her hands over her chest. Hinata's ribs were obviously broken and caved in, Sakura noticed the major damage done to her lungs when her rib cage collapsed.

Naruto has noticed the grim expression on Sakura's face as she tried to heal Hinata, he couldn't take it, he let go and the Kyuubi took over.

Sakura looked at Neji and shook her head. There was nothing she could do, Hinata was gone. Neji felt time stop, his imouto was gone, he took her for granted and now she was gone.

Sakura looked towards Naruto's battle and found that the Kyuubi made quick work of the mysterious man, but was now on a full rampage.

She turned towards Sai and yelled **"Sai! Send a messenger bird to Yamato! Hurry!"** Sai nodded and opened his scroll, he quickly drew a bird and whispered **'Super Beast Scroll'** and the bird came to life, it flew swiftly towards Konoha to retrieve Yamato-heichou.

Neji grabbed Hinata's corpse and jumped out of the way of one of the six tails that had sprouted from Naruto's body. Each nin grabbed an unconscious comrade, placing them somewhere safe, they then jumped towards Naruto, trying to hold him down until Yamato came.

-Time skip-

When Yamato got to the battle site, only Sai, Neji, and Lee were still standing. Yamato quickly restrained Naruto with his wood style, when the chakra dispersed from Naruto's body, he was unconscious and covered in burns.

The remaining nin picked up their unconscious comrades and began heading in the direction of Konoha, Sai drew some birds and took the seriously injured to the village quicker. Neji looked at Hinata's lifeless face as he walked alongside Yamato and Lee.

Tears threatened to fall from his pale eyes, but he refused to show his weakness. Neji closed his eyes and sighed shakily, for some reason Hinata's body felt as if it were getting lighter and lighter. His eyebrows knitted together, but he refused to open his eyes, it was most likely a trick of the mind, until he heard Lee's voice. **"N-Neji, look! Hinata-sama's body!"** Neji growled and thought Lee was being a pervert. Neji opened his eyes, about to give Lee a refresher on how a gentle fist felt, but he saw Lee's expression and looked down at Hinata's corpse.

His grey eyes widened in shock, Hinata's body was becoming transparent and disappearing quickly. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw that it was the jutsu that she took the full brunt of, her body disappeared fully and Neji couldn't see where her body went.

Neji spun around, fear shown in his eyes, he couldn't lose Hinata! Not again.

 **Hinata POV**

I felt so... Cold... Well, at least on the inside, my skin felt like it was on fire. I felt as if I were floating, I couldn't open my eyes, as if they were glued shut.

Suddenly I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, and the air felt like thousands of needles piercing my skin. Then it hit me, I was falling, and falling fast.

Without my sight, I couldn't tell where I was and how close the ground was.

 _'Neji-nii-san, I love you so much, I'll never, ever forget you. Kiba and Shino, you two are and always will be my brothers, you helped me when no one would, stay safe. Sakura and Ino, we had our differences, but in the end, I'm glad to say I died with you as my friends. Tenten-chan, you were my best friend, the one who knew all my secrets, keep getting stronger. For me. Finally, Naruto, I finally found out that my love was platonic, heh, other than Tenten, you were my best friend. I love you all, stay safe.'_

I smiled too myself and sighed contentedly, I felt myself drifting into darkness, but I didn't care, I was content with how my life turned out. I let go and fell completely into the black abyss. Maybe now, I could be warm on the inside too.

I shot up into a sitting position, panting heavily. I thought I would never open my eyes again, I looked around and found myself at familiar training grounds.

 _'This is Team 7's training grounds, but how did I get here...?'_

I stood up slowly and surveyed my surroundings, but I looked at the condition I was in and grimaced, my favorite jacket had a giant hole in the front of it, exposing my form fitting mesh top, surprisingly my shirt only had a small rip in it. I threw my jacket off, much too my displeasure, and was about to activate my Byakugan when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw three teenagers about my age, the female had short brown hair and purple rectangular face paint on her cheeks. The male beside her had gravity defying silver hair who had a small blush on his face, which was mostly covered by the mask he was wearing, immediately I recognized, _'Kakashi-Sensei?'_ Finally I looked at the last male who was frozen in shock, he seemed to have a giant nosebleed, from what, I didn't know. But he had pitch black hair, goggles on his head, which reminded me of a young Naruto, he wore dark blue pair of pants and a bark blue shirt with bright orange lining on his clothes, every one of them wore the leaf headband on their foreheads.

The silver haired male elbowed the black haired one, he then glared at me. While the black haired one had tissue up his nostrils, and a huge blush still adorned his cheeks.

The female looked shocked and finally found out why the boys were blushing, she then had a small blush of her own. I cleared my throat, but none of them noticed, I followed where their eyes were directed and found them staring at my breasts.

My eyes widened into saucers, my face became redder than a cherry, and my arms crossed over my chest, I cursed myself for wearing such a tight shirt today. I hugged myself tightly, under the threes' gazes, unknowingly to myself making my chest seem larger.

The black haired boy's nose began bleeding through the tissues and he quickly replaced them. The silver haired one's blush became bigger and more noticeable, and the female's blush became bigger as well. I thought now was a better time than any to speak, **_"Ano... Wh-who are you?"_** The silver haired boy recovered first, and attempted to get the blush off his cheeks.

 **"Tell us who you are first,"** I nodded and tried to steel my nerves, _'Kami... Why did I have to ruin my jacket?'_

 **"My name is Hinata Hyuga, now who are you and where am I?"** The three looked at me strangely before the female spoke. **"My name is Rin Nohara, you're in Konohagure."** My eyes widened ' _I-I'm in Konoha?! B-but I was just on the battle field...'_

The silver haired male introduced himself next, **"My name is Kakashi Hatake, please put a jacket in before Obito dies from blood loss."** _'I knew he looked familiar, but why does he look so young?'_ I sighed rubbed my left temple, I explained that my jacket was ruined and held it up for them to see. Kakashi nodded, **"I have a jacket in my bag, you can use it till we get to the Hokage tower. Just let me find it."** I nodded and turned to the black haired boy.

 **"My names Obito Uchiha! Nice to meet ya!"** Obito took a step towards me, with his hand stretched out for a handshake, but his foot caught on a rock and he tripped. Obito fell forward and stuck his hand out to catch himself, but...

 _RIIIIPPP_

My eyes widened, I felt a sudden weight on my chest. Slowly I looked down and saw Obito's face between my breasts, my mesh top had been ripped off when he tripped, leaving me in only my bra.

It was all too much for me. I fainted.

Hinata fell backwards and Obito fell with her, his face squishing in her breasts even more. Kakashi and Rin stared at Obito wide eyed, Obito quickly got of the unconscious Hinata, his nose gushing blood.

He looked at his teammates and their faces screamed 'Pervert!' Obito looked at Kakashi, **"Kakashi, carry her. If I do, I'll die of blood loss."** Kakashi sighed but picked up Hinata and wrapped his jacket around her nonetheless.

Then the three ninja jumped towards the Hokage tower. Obito was in the back, trying to plug up his bleeding nose.

The two genin and chuunin burst into their captain's office. Obito still haunted by... Thoughts... Of Hinata. Minato looked up and saw his three students, he smiled until he saw the girl Kakashi was holding bridal style. **"Kakashi... erm... You should ask the girl on a date first..."** Obito burst out laughing and Rin giggled lightly, while Kakashi glared at Minato.

 **"It wasn't me, Obito tripped and landed on her, she fainted and if Obito carried her, he would've gotten re the biggest bloody nose of his life...Pervert..."** Obito stopped laughing and glared at the Hatake, Minato chuckled and sweatdropped at the two.

Minato was about to start asking questions when they heard Hinata groan, her eyes began to flutter and finally opened.

 **Hinata POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up, my gaze was met with two coal black eyes staring at me, I blinked my eyes and looked again. I saw Kakashi's impassive face stare back at me, his eyes half lidded.

I squeaked and jumped from his hold and blushed furiously. I heard a chuckle and looked at it's source, I saw the fourth Hokage looking back at me. _'Y-Yondaime-sama?! How?!'_

He looked at me and smiled softly, **"Hello, I'm Minato Namikaze! You are..?"** I snapped out of my thoughts, eyes still wide.

 **"M-My name is Hinata Hyuga. If it's possible I'd like to talk to you privately, Yondiame-sama."** Minato nodded at me and looked to the three with a stern gaze, they walked out of the office and Minato looked at me expectantly. _**"I don't think you will believe me, I don't understand what's going on myself to be honest, but I was fighting a mysterious man with my friends and I jumped in the way of his jutsu to save someone. I thought I died, but I woke up in the training grounds here, and it seems I've traveled back in time."**_

Minato stared back at me wide eyed, he cleared his throats and began speaking, **"How do I know you're telling the truth, Hinata?"**

 _ **"I know of your son, Yondaime-sama. His name is Naruto, and your wife is Uzumaki Kushina."** _ Minato's eyes widened even more, _**"My father is Hiashi Hyuga, and I am the Heiress of the Hyuga clan. I'm part of the Konoha 11, under the watch of Yuhi Kurenai with my teammates Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."**_

 **"Th-thank you, Hinata. You've shared enough information, I'll tell my team only. You may live with Kakashi for the time being, I'm going to keep you under ANBU watch until I know you are of no harm."** I nodded and waited as he called his team back in.

Minato explained the situation to the three, they looked shocked, with the exception of Kakashi who just looked annoyed. **"Why me, Minato-Sensei?"** Minato sweatdropped at his brooding student.

 **"Because, you're the only one who lives alone. Rin's parents would ask questions, and the Uchiha would never allow a Hyuga to live with them."** Kakashi grunted, but didn't argue on the matter.

 **"Whatever, even if you did leave her with Obito, he'd probably be even more of a perv."** Rin and I giggled while Obito began yelling at Kakashi.

 _'Maybe this won't be too bad.'_

 **Oh and Hinata, we'll test your skill level tomorrow. So be ready."** I nodded and smiled.

 _'Hopefully at least...'_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Ok! That's chapter 1 of 'Lost in Time.' It's my first fanfic so please go easy on me!**

 **I haven't decided a pairing yet, but it's for sure either Obito x Hinata or Kakashi x Hinata.**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Thanks!**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Your reviews last chapter made me want to really get into this story, thank you all so much for the support!**

 **Chapter start.**

 _Chapter 2 - Rankings_

Hinata followed behind Kakashi, and in front of a jealous-looking Obito, he had insisted on going with them to Kakashi's home so he could make sure she was safe.

Kakashi rolled his eyes while Hinata giggled. Obito's cheeks were dusted with pink as the three started walking, Hinata wondered what her rank would be deemed, in her time, she was a Chuunin, but the Jounin exams had been right around the corner as well.

She was positive she could make Chuunin, no doubt, but she had worked so hard throughout the years as a Chuunin, trying to become a Jounin, trying to impress her impossible father.

Her thoughts were cut short by Kakashi, **"We're here. Hinata I'll show you to your room, Obito do what you want."** Obito huffed and mumbled a small **'I will.'**

Kakashi opened the door to the Hatake compound and led the way to Hinata's bedroom. Kakashi slid the door open and watched Hinata as she walked in and examined the room, Hinata turned and looked at Kakashi with a broad smile.

 ** _"Thank you so much, Kakashi!"_**

There was a light pink on Kakashi's cheeks and he silently thanked Kami he had a mask on.

 **Hinata POV**

Kakashi nodded then silently walked out of the room, leaving me to settle in. I opened my weapons pouch and grabbed a small pouch, inside the pouch was a small portion of my savings. I pocketed the money and made a mental note to go buy some clothes, it's not like I could live in my ninja pants and Kakashi's jacket.

I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen where I heard Obito's voice. I walked through the doorway and saw Obito and Rin sitting at the table while Kakashi was leaning against the counter, scowling.

Rin noticed me walk through the doorway and stood up to greet me, " **Hinata! You all settled in?"** I nodded with a smile.

 ** _"Yea, I don't have much. I need to go shopping for some new clothes though..."_** Rin giggled, thinking about what happened with Obito and me.

Kakashi nodded, **"Yea because _someone_ ruined your only shirt."** Obito's face flushed, he glared at Kakashi.

 **"It was an accident!"** Obito's voice became higher and more high pitched, Kakashi snorted while Rin and I laughed. **"Oi! Stop laughing!"** Obito began to pout, Rin and I composed ourselves.

 ** _"Ok, ok, I'm going shopping really quick, Rin, would you like to come with me?"_** Rin's face brightened, she smiled and nodded her head vigorously. **"I'd love to! These two never go with me."** Kakashi rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 **"It's a waste of time to go shopping."** Rin huffed and pouted, she then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. She pulled me to the closest clothing store, and pushed me in.

We walked over to the mesh shirts and she grabbed some, **"Here, do you want shorts or pants?"** I looked around the store and saw the extremely short shorts they sold, I sweatdropped and turned to Rin.

 ** _"I'll just look at the pants,"_** Rin nodded and smiled, we walked over to the pants and I grabbed a pair of black capris and walked to the changing room.

I grabbed one of the three mesh shirts Rin grabbed and threw it on, it was had no sleeves and I bit of a high neckline, and it was a bit tight, but I could deal with it for now, when I was done changing I would grab a larger size. I grabbed the black capris and put them on as well, they felt like my old pair, but a bit tighter in the hips.

I walked out of the room and found Rin looking at some of the skirts they sold. I cleared my throat and she turned around, her eyes lit up and her lips tugged into a smile. **"You look great! You should just buy that!"**

I looked away sheepishly with a small blush on my face, **_"I think I'm going to get a larger size for the shirt..."_** Rin laughed, she then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the counter, **_"M-Matte! I need to grab my stuff! My old pants have my money!"_** Rin reluctantly let go my hand and I ran to grab my old pants and Kakashi's jacket. I walked up to the counter to pay for the outfit, Rin wouldn't let me get a larger size, much to my displeasure.

I paid for the outfit and wore it out of the store, we went to another store and I bought and oversized shirt and some comfy pants for pajamas. Rin and I walked down the street towards Kakashi's house. I tried to avoid the lustful gazes sent my way by talking to Rin, **_"So, how long have you been a gennin?"_** I sensed a presence behind us and activated my Byakugan, I saw an ANBU guard in the tree line, I calmed myself and deactivated my eyes.

 **"Awhile, the Chuunin exams are coming up, it will be mine and Obito's second time taking it. Oh! Maybe you can join us when you receive your ranking from Minato-Sensei!"** I nodded and smiled, not wanting to tell her I had already made Chuunin rank.

We made it to Kakashi's house and walked in, we heard Obito's voice coming from the living room. We walked in and found Kakashi, Obito, and Minato, they looked at us and smiled, with the exception of Kakashi.

Minato stood up to greet us with open arms, **"Ah, Hinata! Just in time, it's time to evaluate your skills!"** I nodded and smiled nervously. **"No need to be nervous, I'm sure Kakashi-kun will take it easy."** I gulped.

 _'I'm fighting Kakashi Hatake...?'_

Kakashi stood across from me in their teams' training field, his face impassive, giving off no emotion. I gulped once more, Kakashi was a well known and feared ninja in my time, I heard he had been a prodigy, graduating the Academy early and becoming Chuunin faster than anyone. Other than Itachi Uchiha.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled, I slid into the Hyuga stance and waited for Kakashi to make the first move. The other three were sitting on the sidelines, watching our spar, I tried to block out Obito's yelling, but he was so loud... **"Yea!! Go Hinata-chan, whoo! Beat his ass!"**

Kakashi rolled his eyes and ran at me full speed, my normal eyes couldn't keep up so I activated my Byakugan and watched his movements. They were in an odd pattern, side to side, but knowing Kakashi, that was to draw me in, I just have to let him think I'm falling for it.

Kakashi got close enough to strike, I swung an arm at him and he dodged with ease. I knew it was a trap! His fist came down to strike my back, but I grabbed his fist and threw my not-so-gentle fist to his stomach.

He moved slightly to the right and I barely missed his chakra point, I let go of his hand and smirked, Kakashi looked at me confused and all I said was, ** _"You're within my divination."_**

 ** _"Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms!"_**

 ** _"Two Palms!"_**

 ** _"Eight Palms!"_**

 _ **"Thirty two Palms!"**_

 ** _"Sixty four Palms!"_**

 ** _"One hundred twenty eight Palms!"_**

Kakashi evaded some of my strikes, but was hit enough to cause major damage. He coughed and stumbled a bit, but he didn't fall, he pulled out a few kunai and shuriken. Kakashi threw them at me with accuracy better than Tenten's, I easily dodged thanks to my eyes, and I realized I had to end this.

 ** _"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"_**

Blue chakra surrounded my hands and formed into lion heads, I ran towards Kakashi with my fists cocked back. He looked at me surprised, he braced for the attack by putting a kunai up. I got close enough to strike and threw my fist towards his head, to my surprise, he ducked under it and punched me in the stomach, blood dripped down my chin, but I didn't give up.

We fell into a heated taijutsu battle which he was winning in, finally he swept out my legs and I tumbled to the ground, my Byakugan deactivating and my eyes closing. I groaned and looked up, only to be met with two onyx eyes, I felt metal press against my neck, a blush danced across my face at our close proximity. Kakashi leaned down to my ear and whispered, **"I win."**

With that he released his hold on me and sat back, still straddling my waist. My blush deepened, I swore I saw Kakashi smirk under that mask. Damn him.

We stared at each other until we were broken out of our thought by Obito, **"Who's the perv now?! If you were the gentleman you say you are you shouldn't be on her still!"**

Kakashi scoffed and replied cooly, " **Jealous Obito?"** Obito's cheeks flushed, he huffed and began pouting. Minato and Rin sweatdropped at Obito's childishness, Minato looked at me and smiled.

 **"Congratulations Hinata, you're now a Jounin."** My eyes widened in surprise and a smile grew on my face, I thought I saw a look of jealousy in Kakashi's eyes.

Obito stuck a hand out for me once Kakashi got off, **"That was amazing Hinata-chan! You're Byakugan looks so cool! What were those moves you pulled? Can you teach me them? That lion head thing was the best part!"** I sweatdropped and rubbed my arm.

 _ **"Gomen, Obito, demo, those Justu can only be done by a Hyuga..."**_ Obito huffed, but smiled anyways.

' _This isn't too bad at all.'_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I just had to add that little Kakahina part... So next chapter I was thinking of checking up on Neji and the rest of the Konoha gang, what do you guys think?**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Konoha's Mourning_

Neji stood in front of Hiashi, his head hung low. **"Gomennasai, Hiashi-sama.** **Hinata-sama has... d-died in battle."** Neji tried to not let his voice waver in front of his uncle, but he failed, his voice cracked when he spoke of death.

Hiashi's eyes widened, his eldest daughter had... died? **"Where is her body?"** Hiashi would never admit it, but he loved Hinata, she just reminded him of her mother so much it was painful.

Neji met Hiashi's gaze and tried to void his face of any emotion, **"She died protecting Uzumake Naruto, jumping in front of him. Taking the blow. There is no body..."** Hiashi nearly flinched, he could tell Neji was on the verge of tears. As he was the same, Hinata was his ray of sunshine, Hiashi knew that he treated Hinata horribly, he just didn't know how to express his feelings right, and for that, Hinata died thinking he hated her.

-Line Break-

Word of Hinata's death spread like wildfire, Konoha was now in a state of mourning, for everyone had grown to love the Hyuga Hime. She was kind and treated everyone fairly, she volunteered at the hospital and at the Academy. The village had grown to need her, to depend on her, but now she was gone.

Her funeral was to be held in two days, Hiashi had paid for a gravestone, even though they had no body to bury.

Naruto sat in the hospital bed, bandages covering his body, but that was the least of his worries. All he could think about was Hinata, how she sacrificed herself for him, _again._ All he did was watch while she took the blow that was meant for him with a smile on her face, she was truly selfless.

Naruto had rejected her feelings, and she found out they were platonic. After that, they became best friends, almost inseparable, then Sakura came along and asked for a date. Naruto had left Hinata high and dry, yet she still died for him, he had hurt her so much, but she still loved him.

Naruto's thoughts were broken when the door slid open, revealing a green eyed pinkette. **"Naruto, don't be so hard on yourself, it was Hinata's decision to die for you. It's not your fault, if anything it's hers, for making you so down. If she were truly your best friend she woul-"**

 **"Would've what Sakura?! Let me take the hit?! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought I was your boyfriend, the one you said you loved! How dare you say this is Hinata-chan's fault, she died protecting me, that's a real best friend!"** Sakura looked taken back, but quickly composed herself and glared at Naruto.

 **"How dare you speak like that to me! All I'm saying is the damn truth! She was taking you away from me, and I couldn't stand by and let it happen, so I told you I loved you! I lost Sasuke, but I won't lose you!"** Naruto looked shocked, his look quickly turned into disgust and anger.

 **"Get out."**

 **"Narut-"**

 **"I said get the hell out, d** **on't come back!"**

Sakura quickly left, feeling ashamed. Leaving a broken Naruto to sit on the bed to realize how much of a fool he was.

-Line Break-

Kakashi sat at home, his head pounding, memories from childhood flooded in, but they were all altered, they all had Hinata in them.

 _'What in the name of Kami is happening? Why is Hinata suddenly appearing in my memories?'_

The pounding got worse with every memory, Kakashi couldn't take it, so he knocked himself unconscious. He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about indigo hair and lilac eyes.

-Line Break-

Tsunade sat at her desk, sake bottles littering the top of her desk and the floor surrounding her. She had also grown to love the sweet, shy Hyuga girl, Hinata had been one of her apprentices, but no one knew. She wasn't the best out of Sakura, Ino and herself, Tsunade felt very strongly towards Hinata, mostly in a motherly way.

Hinata had been like her own child, she never judged Tsunade about her gambling or drinking, she was patient and kind. Tsunade loved her. Before she knew it, Tsunade found herself sobbing into her hands.

-Line Break-

Tenten sat at home on her bed tears streaming down her tan cheeks, Hinata was her best friend forever, they knew each other's every secret. Hinata was the only one Tenten could confide in, she was loud like Ino and Sakura, and she could keep secrets. Like her crush on Neji, her hate for the Suna kunoichi, Temari, her dislike for the color pink, and her favorite weapons to her least favorite.

Now, Tenten had no one to confide in. No one to tell how Neji was opening up to her slowly. No one to rant to. No one to be there when she needs to cry. No one to be there for the happy times. No one...

No one...

No one...

The two words swirled around in Tenten's mind, making fresh tears fall down her face. _'I hope you're happy up there, Hinata-chan, I love you so much...'_

-Line Break-

Team 8 had taken the news very roughly. Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai had locked themselves in their houses and cryed. Yes, even Shino. They loved Hinata, Kiba and Shino were her brothers, Kurenai was like a second motherly figure for the young girl.

Each one thought of the memories they made together, Hinata was there for them, good or bad. Hinata was always there for every one of them.

Hinata was there when Asuma died and was there to take care of Kurenai when she was pregnant.

Hinata had helped Shino with his taijutsu, he sought her out when he needed to talk or if he needed silence.

Hinata was there for Kiba when he trains too hard, caring for his cuts and bruises, listening when he would rant about beating Naruto and becoming the Hokage.

-Line Break-

The whole village was mourning the loss of Hinata Hyuga.

They would miss her kindness.

They would miss her selflessness.

They would miss her caring.

They would miss her smiles.

They would miss her.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I may or may not have cried while writing this... How was chapter 3? Also, do you want Hinata to be with the teenage Kakashi? Or the present Kakashi?**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - War_

 **Hinata POV**

I stood alongside Kakashi, Obito, and Rin, Minato had called a village meeting and we were standing behind Minato as he stood in front of the entire village.

 **"I've called this emergency village meeting because I've gotten a declaration of war, our village will be fighting Iwagakure. All Chuunin and Jounin must prepare, most will go to the front lines, but some will stay here to protect the village from being attacked, that's all."** Gasps were heard among the crowd, my eyes widened, I'm going to war... I'm a Jounin, hopefully Minato will place me to protect the village.

The villagers rushed home to prepare, Minato turned to us with a solemn look. **"Kakashi, you will stay in that village, you will be sent on missions to protect our allies, but otherwise you'll stay in the village. Hinata, because you are a Jounin, I'm sending you to the front lines... I'm sorry, we need the strongest to go. You're to depart in two days."** I felt like I had been hit with a ton of bricks, 'T _he front lines? I-I'm going to die...?'_

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi stared wide eyed at me, but I didn't look back, I was too in shock to process what anyone was saying. ' _I'm going to die...'_ I turned and walked away, I felt someone grab my wrist, I looked back and saw Rin gripping my wrist with tears in her eyes. **"Hi-Hinata, don't go! I'm sure Minato-sensei will change his mind!"** I shook my head and pulled Rin in for a hug, _ **"It's ok, Rin. I'm going to protect the village, if I die, I'll die with honor."** _ I hugged Rin tightly, with a small smile on my face. I let go of her, and plastered a big smile on my face for her, **_"I won't let myself die that easily, and hey, I have two days. Let's spend those days together!"_ ** Rin nodded and gave a small smile. I turned to the boys, the brave smile still on my face, _**"Let's go do something, I'm getting hungry anyways."** _ The two nodded slowly and we all walked towards the barbecue restaurant team 10 always eats at.

-Line Break-

 _In the present..._

Obito Uchiha stood in front of the five Kage, his head pounding, but it was something he could take. **"I, Madara Uchiha, declare war on the five great nations."** The Kage gaped at the masked man, **"I must go make preparations, later."** With that, Obito used his Mangekyo Sharingan to disappear in a swirling void.

Obito fell to his knees once he was in the hideout, who is this girl who was suddenly appearing in his memories? Hinata Hyuga...That's her name...

Why did his heart speed up when he thought of her face? Why was he thinking less and less of his feelings for Rin? What in the name of Kami was this girl doing to him?

The pounding in his head became too much, he passed out from pain, dreaming of Hinata.

 _In Konoha_

Kakashi woke up his headache mainly subsided, only a dull ache remained. He figured that he was going crazy, and he would go to see Sakura once he ate.

Kakashi got up off the couch and walked into his kitchen, he grabbed an apple and was about to pull his mask off when a knock came from his door. Kakashi opened the door and opened it, he was met with a smirking Genma, **"Yo Kakashi, Im supposed to tell all of the Jounin, Tsunade woke up."**

-Line Break-

Kakashi burst into Tsunade's temporary office and found her stuffing food into her mouth, Kakashi sweatdropped and coughed, successfully catching Tsunade's attention. **"Kukushe! Whath do I owe ze pleathure?"** Kakashi grimaced at Tsunade's full mouth, but began talking nonetheless.

 **"Tsunade-sama I think I'm going crazy. I've been getting visions of Hinata Hyuga in my memories from childhood, please help."** Tsunade swallowed the food and called an ANBU, **"Rabbit, summon Yamanaka Inoichi."** The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Soon, Inoichi walked into the room and bowed, **"You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?"** Tsunade nodded and looked to Kakashi, **"I need you to take a look in Kakashi's head, go to his memories and tell me if you see the Hyuga Heiress."** Inoichi gave a confused look to Tsunade, but told Kakashi to kneel anyways.

Inoichi placed his palm on Kakashi's forehead and closed his eyes. When Inoichi opened his eyes he saw Kakashi's brain, Inoichi placed his hands in front of himself and began looking through Kakashi's memories.

He did, infact, find Hinata appearing in childhood memories. Inoichi became confused, he watched memories of when the Third Great Ninja War started and Hinata was about to go on the front lines. Inoichi stared in confusion as he watched Hinata randomly appearing in the images Kakashi's brain was producing.

Inoichi opened his eyes and took his hand off Kakashi's forehead and turned to Tsunade, **"I looked into his childhood memories and Hinata Hyuga is appearing in them. I have no idea why, but at this moment Hinata is about to go to the front lines of the Third Great Shinobi War. I don't know how or why she's in his memories, he might be hallucinating, but she also may have traveled through time somehow."**

Tsunade's eyes widened, **"How would she be able to do it? I thought she had d-d- passed away."** Inoichi shrugged just as confused as his Hokage, **"ANBU."** Rabbit appeared in front of Tsunade and bowed, **"Summon Nara Shikaku."** The ANBU bowed once more and body flickered away.

-Line Break-

 _In the Past_

The four Konoha shinobi sat across from each other, Kakashi and Hinata sat across from Obito and Rin. Hinata was smiling and laughing along with Obito and Rin, but on the inside she was having an internal war, _'Going to the front lines? Kami... I'm not strong enough...'_ Hinata shook the negative thought out of her head and tried to think positive, that she would make it back for these three.

 **"Hinata, let's head back. I'll help you prepare."** Hinata looked at Kakashi and nodded, she looked back at the other two and smiled, _**"I'll see you two tomorrow, ja ne!"** _ Kakashi and Hinata walked back to the Hatake compound in a comfortable silence.

Kakashi unlocked the door and held it open for Hinata to walk in, she muttered a small _**"Thank you,"** _ and hurried in, Kakashi followed behind her with a small smile behind his mask. Hinata walked into the kitchen and got a glass, she filled it up with water and took a sip. Once she set the glass down Hinata was spun around and pulled into a bone crushing hug, her eyes widened once she found herself pressed against Kakashi's chest. A dark blush danced across her cheeks, **_"Kakas-"_**

 **"Just... Just stay like this, just for a minute..."** Hinata nodded and her blush darkened when Kakashi placed his chin on top of her head, and his arms tightened around her. Hinata's eyelids dropped slowly as Kakashi's body heat radiated onto her skin, she slowly dozed off the sound of Kakashi's steady heartbeat.

Hinata would've fallen if not for Kakashi's tight grip on her, he pulled her up to hold her bridal style and walked into the room she was staying in, lying her on the bed, Kakashi put a blanket over her and pressed his clothed lips to her forehead. Kakashi knew he was falling for her, and he wanted to stop it, but he couldn't help but love everything about her.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: So in going to start taking a poll for either Kakahina or Obitohina, vote!**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teenage Kakashi: 4**

 **Kakashi: 14**

 **Obito: 1**

 **Rin: 1**

 _ **Chapter start**_

 _Chapter 5 - Preparations_

Hinata's eyes opened slowly, sitting up groggily, she looked around the room and noticed it was still early. She stood up and grabbed a towel, walking out of her room she walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it, Hinata turned on the shower and began stripping. She quickly stepped into the shower and began washing her hair, she thought about the war, about how everyone at home was doing.

 _'Do they miss me at all? I hope I haven't made anyone worry, I miss you... Tenten, Neji-nii-san, Naruto.'_

Hinata sighed and turned off the water, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towl around herself. Only then did she realize, she forgot her clothes in her room.

 _'Oh come on Hinata! This is so cliche!'_

Hinata sighed and activated her Byakugan, making sure Kakashi was still in bed she deactivated her doujutsu and unlocked the door and ran down the hallway towards her room. Before she knew it she had slammed into something.

 _'Not something... SOMEONE!'_

Hinata looked up and found herself straddling Kakashi, her face was so red it could complete with a tomato. Hinata's hands her pressed on Kakashi's chest and she straddled his waist, luckily her towel had stayed on her body, but had become loose, Hinata grabbed her towel and tried to tighten it. Kakashi's hands gripped her hips.

 **"Are you alright Hinata?"** His voice was husky and strained, Hinata nodded slowly, her face reddening more. **_"I-I'm fine... But there's something poking my leg..."_** Kakashi cursed his traitorous body, and quickly stood up, bringing Hinata up with him. Unfortunately, his hips brushed against hers in process, Kakashi bit back a groan and rushed into the bathroom, taking a cold, cold shower.

Hinata quickly walked back to her room and changed, her face still red, she went into the kitchen and decided to make Kakashi breakfast as an apology. She made some simple eggs and bacon and set a place for Kakashi, she grabbed some paper and wrote a quick note. Hinata then walked out the front door to the weapons shop, she needed to sharpen hers, she needed to prepare.

 _With Kakashi_

Kakashi stepped out of the shower and sighed, this morning's... Events... had caused him to get a bloody nose, it soaked his mask and began suffocating him. Hopefully he could just wash it, and not have to throw it away, that was his favorite mask...

Kakashi got dressed and walked into the kitchen, he saw a plate of bacon and eggs with a note next to it. Confused, he opened the folded piece of paper and read it.

 _Kakashi,_

 _I'm so sorry about what happened this_ _morning, so I made you some breakfast as an apology. Also, I went to the weapons shop to sharpen my kunai and shuriken. I'll be back around noon._

 _-Hinata_

Kakashi sighed and smiled a little. When Minato said she was going to the front lines in two days, he had thought long and hard about it. He thought about if Hinata died, and it made him realize he was falling for her, she's only been here for about a week and a half, but she's made such a dent in his life. He promised to himself, he would tell her before she left, tell her to come home for him. At first, he thought it was a petty crush, but the thought of losing her hurt so bad that Kakashi thought he was having a heart attack.

 **"I'll do it tonight..."** Kakashi nodded, determination shown in his eyes, **"You'll do what tonight?"** Kakashi turned around and glared at Obito, who had walked in without knocking... again... **"How about you mind your own business and stay out of my house."** Obito scowled at Kakashi like a child.

 **"I was just coming to check on Hinata-chan, it's her last day before she leaves."** Kakashi rolled his eyes and set the note down, he couldn't eat breakfast with Obito there. **"She went to sharpen her kunai and shuriken, she said she'll be back around noon."**

Obito grabbed the note and read it, he then grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it, which made Kakashi glare at him. **"So, what happened this morning?"**

 **"None of your business, and don't eat my food."** Kakashi slapped Obito's hand, which was about to grab another piece of bacon. **"Now get out, I'm going to help Hinata."** Kakashi took his plate into his room and locked the door, he pulled his mask down and began eating it. Obito banged on the door the bedroom door and shouted, **"Oi! Open up, I'm going too!"** Kakashi quickly finished and pulled his mask back in place and unlocked the door. Walking out Kakashi glared at Obito once more, **"Do what you want, I don't care."**

-Line Break-

Kakashi and Obito walked down the street towards the vender shops, Kakashi's fan girls watching them pass with hearts in their eyes. Obito glared at Kakashi and began pouting, he tried to flirt with one of the girls only to be shot down immediately. Kakashi rolled his eyes and called to the Uchiha **"The weapons vender is just ahead."** Obito nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

The two walked into the shop and saw Hinata's back facing them as she talked to the vendor, as she talked she clipped her weapons pouch to her thigh. She waved goodbye to the vendor with a sweet smile and turned to the exit, she saw Obito and Kakashi standing at the entrance. **_"Kakashi, Obito-kun! What are you two doing here?"_** Obito grinned and scratched the nape of his neck while Kakashi stayed stoic. **"Oh well, we wanted to spend your last day with you... Rin is sick today, so she can't make it, but she says good luck and she'll be rooting for you."** Hinata smiled sweetly and a light pink dusted her cheeks. Rin was so sweet, even when she was sick she worried about Hinata.

 **"Aw she's so nice, but that's a shame because I was planning on making us all a dinner. I was just on my way to the market, would you like to come with me?** " Obito nodded furiously while Kakashi shrugged then nodded curtly. The three walked out of the shop and down the street towards the market, Hinata was in between the two, Kakashi began pouting, he planned to make her dinner, just the two of them. So he could tell her.

Now Obito had to be here and ruin his plan. Damn. Hinata was too kind for her own good.

Kakashi walked next to the indigo haired beauty, side glancing at her every now and then. Secretly loving her bright smile, and her lilac eyes.

 _In the present..._

Kakashi sat on his bed, his foot tapping rapidly. Every time he thought of Hinata his heart sped up, he hated it. Tsunade had given him some pain relievers for the headache while her and Shikaku discussed why Hinata is appearing in his memories. Personally, Kakashi thought he was going insane, he didn't know Hinata all that well, was her death affecting him this much?

His thoughts were interrupted when an ANBU appeared in his room, **"Tsunade-sama has summoned you."** With that the ANBU proofed away. Kakashi sighed and body flickered into Tsunade's office. Once he was in the room, two pairs of eyes landed on him, Tsunade and Shikaku. Kakashi nodded towards Tsunade **"You've summoned me, Tsunade-sama?"** The busty blonde sighed and nodded, **"Shikaku and I have done some research, and we found a forbidden jutsu that can send someone into the past, but the catch is you don't choose which era they travel to. It's completely random, so we've come to the conclusion that when Hinata took the blast, she was sent to a random time in the past. And it just happened to be when you were a Chuunin."** Kakashi's eyes widened, so Hinata wasn't sent to his past on purpose?

Shikaku, as if reading Kakashi's mind, began speaking. **"Yes, she was sent there by complete chance, lucky for her too, she could've been sent all the way back to the Senju Uchiha war. We're still working on a way to bring her back to the present, but we found out that we need a small amount of Hinata's blood. I'm not sure how we'll get it, but maybe the Hyuga clan has something."** Kakashi nodded slowly, letting the information sink in.

 **"I- uh... How are we going to ask the Hyuga for Hinata's blood?"** Tsunade sighed, and shrugged her shoulders dramatically, **"I'm not very sure, but what I am sure about is needing some sake."** Kakashi and Shikaku sweatdropped. Kakashi looked towards Tsunade and coughed a little, **"I can ask Neji, we're actually quite close."** Tsunade nodded and then groaned, muttering about needing two bottles of sake from her stash.

-Line Break-

Kakashi stopped at the gates of the prestigious Hyuga clan, one of the guards stood in front of him. **"Hatake Kakashi, what business do you have with the Hyuga?"** Kakashi's one eyes closed, indicating that he was smiling. **"I'm here to talk with Neji, may I?"** The guard looked at him quizzically before nodding and stepping aside.

Kakashi made his way through the Hyuga compound, he had no idea where Neji's room was, but he followed the chakra signature that was emanating from one of the rooms. Kakashi opened the door slightly, and peeked in. Sure enough, he found Neji standing next to a bed, looking at something in his palm. **"Neji?"**

Neji whipped around and stared at Kakashi, **"Ah Kakashi, it's you. What can I help you with?"** Kakashi chuckled, and scratched the nape of his neck. Stepping all the way in the room Kakashi smiled lightly at Neji. **"This... Ah... This is going to be hard to take in, but Hinata's alive."**

Neji's pupil less eyes widened then narrowed, **"Kakashi, we may be close friends, but never, and I mean NEVER joke about Hinata-sama."** Kakashi stopped smiling and became serious, **"I'm not joking Neji. I would never do that to you."** Neji sighed, but made no move to make Kakashi stop talking. **"Tsunade and Shikaku have thoroughly researched many forbidden jutsu, because Hinata has been appearing in my memories as of late. They found a jutsu that sends the victim to a random time in the past, we believe that Hinata was hit with this jutsu and was sent to the timeline of when I was a child. We haven't found a way to bring her back yet, but what we have found out is that we need a small amount of her blood to help bring her back, and that's the reason I'm here. We were wondering if the Hyuga had any blood samples from her..."** Neji sighed deeply once more, and shook his head.

 **"The Hyuga have no blood from Hinata-sama, but I have this."** Neji held out a price of cloth that was soaked in blood. " **It's part of Hinata-sama's jacket, it was the only thing that didn't disappear..."** Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

 **"This is perfect, we have to go to Tsunade-sama immediately."**

 _In the past..._

Hinata began cooking her going away dinner, she decided to make onigiri with a small sushi plate. She placed all the food on a plate and brought it into the dining room, Kakashi and Obito watched her walk to the table. **"Thank you so much, Hinata... I'm-we're going to miss you."** Hinata smiled sweetly at Kakashi and set the plate in the middle of the table and sat next to Kakashi, they all clapped their hands together and said, **"Ikadakimasu!"** They all began eating and talking as if Hinata wasn't about to go to the front lines of the Third Great Ninja War, Kakashi waited until Obito left to tell Hinata his thoughts.

It was about ten pm when Obito left, Kakashi was helping Hinata wash the dishes when he decided it was now or never. **"Hi-Hinata I... I have to tell you something."** Hinata turned to Kakashi and gave a small smile, _**"What is it Kakashi?"**_ Kakashi took a deep breath, sweat dropped down his temple.

 **"I-I uh... I've had these developing feelings... At first I thought it was some petty crush on just another pretty face, but when Minato-sensei told us that you were to go to the front lines, my heart stopped. I realized that this isn't some crush, but real feelings. Feelings I haven't felt for anyone in a long, long time... And you don't have to return these feelings, but I needed to get it off my chest, and please."** Kakashi pulled Hinata into a tight hug, **"Please, make it back... For me..."** Hinata's eyes were wider than saucers, her cheeks redefining the shade of red. She was in shock, Kakashi had feelings for her? He wanted her to make it back... For him?

Before Hinata knew it, her arms acted on their own and wrapped around Kakashi's torso. " ** _I will Kakashi. That's a promise."_**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: So there's chapter five! I know some of you may say that the relationship is rushed, but I actually planed it to happen at this** **tempo. Kakashi not realizing his feelings sooner because of his stubbornness, then figuring out she has to go to war and may not make it back, he then realizes he may never get the chance to tell her of his growing feelings. I have a plan for Hinata in the war, so be ready lolol.**

 **Review please!!!**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Ja** **ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teenage Kakashi: 7**

 **Kakashi: 16**

 **Obito: 2**

 **Rin: 1**

 _Chapter 6 - Saying Goodbye_

Hinata and Kakashi stood in the kitchen in a comfortable silence, still hugging each other. They both pulled back just enough to see each other's faces, Kakashi slowly and cautiously grabbed the edge of his mask and pulled it down. They both leaned in slowly, staring into each other's eyes, Kakashi's mask was pulled past his chin and Hinata gasped at his now exposed face. His sharp jawline, proud nose, and he had a beauty mark underneath his mouth on the left side.

Hinata reached her hand up to touch his face, her fingers ghosted over his jaw and pressed against his exposed cheek. Her hand cupped his cheek and they both slowly leaned closer, Hinata's eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched lightly.

Kakashi pressed his lips against hers and shut his eyes, he'd never kissed anyone before, and it seemed Hinata hadn't either, but he's read some of the Icha Icha Paradise books, so he had an idea... Soon, they both figured it out and they moved in sync. Kakashi swiped his tongue across her bottom lip and felt her freeze, but slowly, she opened her mouth.

Kakashi was about to deepen the kiss when a familiar voice yelled through the house, **"Kakashi! I forgot my goggles, where are you?!"** The two pulled away from each other, both blushing. They heard footsteps walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, Kakashi growled and pouted, making Hinata giggle at his childishness.

Kakashi smiled at her and quickly pecked her lips once more before pulling his mask up. Obito barged into the room with a sheepish grin of his face, **"Have you seen my goggles? I think I forgot them here."** Kakashi rolled his eyes and glared at Obito.

 **"Check in the dining room."** Obito nodded and sped off towards the dining room, Hinata looked back up to Kakashi who was staring at the doorway, she could still see his handsome face. Hinata was so lost in thought she didn't notice Kakashi staring back at her with a serene expression, with her blush darkening, Hinata realized she was blatantly staring.

Kakashi chuckled as she looked away, he started walking out of the kitchen and said, **"I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late."** Hinata nodded and walked out after him, she went into the dining room and found Obito placing her signature goggles on his head. **_"Goodnight, Obito-kun. I'll see you tomorrow morning."_** Obito smiled and hugged her, **"No problem Hinata-chan! Rin thinks she'll be able to see you off tomorrow, we'll both be there!"** Hinata smiled, tears welled up in her eyes.

 ** _"Thank you so much, Obito-kun."_** A light blush made its way into Obito's cheeks as he stared at Hinata, **"N-no problem... I better get going, it's almost curfew!"** Hinata smiled widely and nodded, she walked Obito out of the house and waved him goodbye as he disappeared towards the Uchiha compound. Hinata turned around and walked to her bedroom, she changed into her pajamas, Hinata then walked down the hallway and peeked into Kakashi's room. His back was facing the door and he seemed to be sleeping, Hinata sighed softly and was about to walk back to her room when she heard Kakashi's voice behind her, **"You know, it's not nice to stare."**

Hinata jumped a little and spun around, Kakashi stood there, his face set into a playful glare. Hinata giggled, **_"Gomen, gomen. I was just checking if you were sleeping."_** Kakashi nodded and scratched the nape of his neck, Hinata smiled softly and asked the question both of them were thinking. **_"Kakashi, what did that kiss mean?"_** Kakashi sighed lightly and pulled his mask down, gracing Hinata with a sight of his handsome face.

With a chaste kiss he pulled back and whispered, **"What ever you want."** He then body flickered away, leaving a blushing Hinata in the hallway. She walked to her room and lied on the bed, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

-Line Break-

Hinata stood in the middle of the battlefield, the corpses of her fallen comrades littering the ground around her. She turned her head and saw Minato, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi standing behind her with disgust shown on their faces.

Minato stepped forward and glared at her, **"I was wrong, you're weak. Useless! You can't even protect your comrades!"**

Minato began walking away as Rin stepped forward, **"Hinata, your worthless. Why don't you just disappear!"**

Next was Obito, a disgusted glare was set on his face instead of his carefree smile. **"Why did I ever believe in you? You're just so... weak! I'm not shocked no one will ever love you!"**

Tears fell down Hinata's face as she stared in shock at Obito and Rin's disappearing backs, she turned her head and the only one that remained was Kakashi. He hadn't said anything so she believed that he would comfort her, **_"Kakas-"_**

 **"Shut up."**

 ** _"Wha-what?"_** Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, she had already lost the others. She couldn't lose him too.

 **"I said, shut up. I was wrong about you, you're nothing special. Kami... Why did I love you? You're nothing but a waste of a life! Why don't you just die?!"** Kakashi then turned around and began walking away, but not before he turned around and glared at her once more.

Hinata fell to her knees and sobbed, her body trembled furiously. She placed a hand over her mouth as to cover the hiccups that escaped her throat, _**"Ka-Kakashi... Wh-why?!"**_ Hinata pounded her fists on the ground and yelled over and over again.

She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore, her voice was barely there, scratchy and hoarse. **_"Why...?"_**

Hinata shot up into a sitting position, panting heavily. Sweat dropped down her forehead as she looked around her bedroom, it was still dark so she assumed it to be close to one in the morning. Hinata noticed her cheeks felt wet and she touched touched them, she immediately knew she'd been crying.

She wiped her tears and tried to fall back asleep, _'It was just a nightmare. It's ok... Right?'_ Hinata tossed and turned around her bed for an hour, she couldn't stop thinking of the nightmare... How real it was...

Hinata slowly got out of bed and walked out into the hallway and towards Kakashi's room, she made it to his bedroom door and looked through the crack. Cautiously, she opened the door and walked next to his bed, with a small voice she whispered to him. **_"Kakashi...?"_** Kakashi groaned and looked up at her.

 **"What is it, Hinata?"** Hinata sniveled and took in a shaky breath, Kakashi heard this and turned on the lamp next to his bed. He saw Hinata's red, puffy eyes and stood up, he pulled her into a hug and swayed from side to side slowly. **"Hinata... What happened?"** Hinata exhaled slowly and leaned into Kakashi's touch.

 ** _"I-I'm scared Kakashi... I could die tomorrow, I just... I just don't want to disappoint you..."_** Kakashi held her tighter against his chest and rested his cheek on the top of her head. **"Hinata, you could never disappoint me. I know you'll make it back, your amazing."** Hinata smiled and buried her face in his chest.

 ** _"Thank you, Kakashi."_** Kakashi sat down on his bed, still holding Hinata. **"It's fine. You're staying with me now."** Hinata giggled as Kakashi layed down and held Hinata against his chest. Hinata fell asleep to the sound of Kakashi's heart beat and Kakashi to the sound of Hinata's steady breathing.

-Time Skip-

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, she was met with the sleeping face of Kakashi. The longer she stared at him the more she had to realize what has been going on in her life.

 _'So... I died when I jumped in front of Naruto, but somehow traveled to the past. I met a_ _teenage version of Kakashi-sensei and his old team, I've met the Yondaime... Naruto's father... I've met Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara, the two on the memorial stone... I've become a Jounin, I'm being sent to the front lines of a war, and I think... I think I'm falling for my Sensei's past self...'_

Hinata smiled slightly and slowly pulled Kakashi's mask down his face, and studied his facial features. Her fingers ghosted over his cheekbones, then to his jawline, passed his beauty mark, and finally over his lips. They were soft and warm, Hinata looked at his closed eyes and noticed his long eyelashes and high cheekbones. She pulled back her hand and smiled at him, she sighed contentedly and looked over his perfect face.

Suddenly, Kakashi crashed his lips against her and quickly pulled away, **"I told you it's rude to stare."** Hinata looked shocked before turning a deep shade of red, she buried her face into his chest as he chuckled. Kakashi sighed and looked down at her, **"We better get ready, are you prepared?"** Hinata nodded as she slowly sat up, she stepped off the bed and exhaled shakily. **_"I'm gonna go get my uniform... I'll meet you at the front door,"_** She heard Kakashi grunt in response, so she walked to her room and changed into her Jounin uniform.

Unfortunately, the vest was too small and wouldn't fit over her chest when she would try to zip it up. So she begrudgingly left it unzipped and walked out into the hallway, she made it to the front door and waited for Kakashi to show up.

As she waited she double checked all of her belongings, weapons, medical equipment, hair ties, and her headband. She carefully tied it around her neck and fiddled with her weapons pouch, minutes later, Kakashi walked down the hallway towards wheee she was standing. Hinata smiled brightly at him while he had a hard look on his masked face, Hinata gave him a confused look. **_"What's wrong, Kakashi?"_**

 **"Why is your vest open?"** Hinata blushed furiously and crossed her arms over her chest, she muttered something under her breath which Kakashi couldn't hear, **"Speak up, I can't hear you."** Hinata's blush deepened as she yelled out, ** _"My chest is to big to fit!"_** Kakashi sweat dropped and blushed, **"Well... Make it fit, I don't want Obito to be a perv."** Hinata tried to zip it up, but it resulted in the zipper breaking and leaving the vest open.

Kakashi growled, but said nothing. Hinata giggled slightly, **_"Kakashi, there's no need to be jealous... It's alright, I'll be fine."_** He grumbled then pulled her in and kissed her passionately, how he got his mask off so quickly, Hinata didn't know. After a few minutes, they both pulled back, panting lightly. They then walked out of the compound, but not before Kakashi pulled his mask up, making their way to the village gates.

The two teens made it to the gates in five minutes, Kakashi grabbed Hinata's hand to keep her from getting lost in the sea of shinobi and grieving families. He pulled her to where Minato stood with Rin and Obito, giving her hand a squeeze, he walked next to Minato with an impassive face. Rin and Obito jogged over to Hinata and both hugged her, Rin had tears in her eyes while Obito tried to hide his tears from her. **_"Obito-kun, Rin-chan, don't cry, I'll make it back! That's a promise!"_** They both nodded and wiped their eyes, Rin hugged Hinata once more with a big smile, **"When you get back you can sleep over at my place!"** Hinata nodded and turned to Obito, she hugged him tightly and smiled brightly at him. ** _"Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone. Ok, Obito-kun?"_** Obito laughed sheepishly, **"No promises, Hinata-chan."**

Hinata walked to Minato and gave him a hug, **_"Thank you so much, Minato-sama."_** Minato patted her head and smiled at her, **"That's Minato- _sensei_."** Hinata looked up at him with a wide smile gracing her lips, **_"Thank you, Minato-sensei!"_** Minato nodded and Hinata walked over to Kakashi.

 ** _"Thank you for everything Kakashi,"_** She then pulled him into a tight hug and buried her face in his chest. To everyone's surprise, Kakashi hugged back, he leaned down to her ear and whispered so no one could hear, **"Stay safe."** With a nod Hinata pulled away from the hug and walked out the village gate with the rest of the shinobi selected to fight.

-Line Break-

Hinata and the leaf shinobi were jumping through the trees, all of them on guard, prepared for battle, they had been traveling for about a day now, and had yet to see any enemies. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and was surveying the area, the troops were separated into groups of eight, Hinata was paired with people she hadn't ever met in the future.

Hinata's eyes caught sight of a battalion of Iwa nins, she immediately stopped and signaled for her troop to stop. Thy all gave her confused looks, **_"Th-there's an entire army waiting for us just ahead..."_** Everyone gulped and stared ahead to where Hinata was pointing. ** _"There's someone behind us! Look out!"_** An Iwagakure nin jumped at the troop, making them jump into the clearing with the army of enemies.

Hinata trembled slightly, she looked at her troop and saw them beginning to tear up. Hinata growled at slid into the Hyuga stance, like hell she would sit here and watched her comrades die. Hinata waited for the first person to make a move when five people flew at her simultaneously, Hinata inhaled and yelled **_"Eight Trigrams: Hakkeshō Kaiten!"_** All of the ninja were sent flying from the powerful spin.

The general of the battalion smirked, **"Tsuchikage-sama said we could have one hostage... And she's a Doujutsu user... Men! The Hyuga comes with us! Kill the rest."** Hinata ran in front of her troop, her arms stretched out protectively. **_"I won't let you touch them!"_** The general grinned sadistically and began laughing, **"And what will you do about it?"**

Sweat dropped down her temple, she knew she couldn't fight an entire army on her own... Hinata turned to her comrades and glared at them, **_"Get up! You're shinobi of Konohagakure! You became a shinobi by choice! So get up and fight dammit!"_** The group slowly stood up and got into defensive positions.

Hinata looked around her ground and saw a man that looked like a Yamanaka, **_"Are you a Yamanaka?!"_** He nodded with a fearful face, **_"Send word to the other troops! Give them our coordinates!"_** The man nodded and made a hand sign, he closed his eyes and sent a message to all other Yamanaka clan members.

The general stepped forward and smirked at Hinata, he then ran at her with a kunai in hand. **"One on one! Me and you, Hyuga!"** Hinata used her eyes and memorized his chakra flow, she dodged every one of his attack and began using her jyuuken. She hit a few chakra points and slowed him down, the army was moving closer to her comrades and were overwhelming them with numbers.

Hinata swiftly cut off chakra to his legs, prohibiting him from moving. She then ran to her comrades, an enemy ninja jumped forward and yelled **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Bursts of flames shot towards her comrades, Hinata sent chakra to her legs and ran in front of them.

 ** _"Water Style: Grand Water Wall!"_** The flames were extinguished by the wall of water, the troop stared in awe of Hinata, but were soon snapped out of it when the Iwa ninja began attacking mercilessly. Hinata slid into a familiar stance, five enemies in front of her.

 ** _"Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!"_**

 ** _"Two Palms!"_**

 ** _"Eight Palms!"_**

 ** _"Sixteen Palms!"_**

 ** _"Thirty two Palms!"_**

 ** _"Sixty four Palms!"_**

 ** _"One hundred twenty eight Palms!"_**

The ninja dropped to the ground and Hinata felt pride swell up in her chest, until the ninja on the ground turned out to be mud clones. Hinata spun around, she saw her troop lying on the ground, all unconscious, she looked around at the army and felt chakra exhaustion beginning to overcome her.

 **"Give up now, and we won't hurt you too much."** Hinata shook her head and ignored the mocking voices of her enemies. Before she knew it, she heard one of them yell, **"Earth Style: Miniature Mountain Jutsu!"** Hinata noticed the earth was lifting on either side of her, both dome shaped. The two pieces of earth pressed against her as she tried to escape, the earth pressed harder until she heard several pops and cracks and an overwhelming pain shot through her body.

The pain was too great, Hinata struggled to keep her eyes open, soon they fluttered shut and she passed out from chakra exhaustion and the pain. Before she fell unconscious, she whispered a hoarse, ** _"Gomen... Kakashi..."_**

 _Meanwhile_

Kakashi stood in the guest bedroom Hinata had stayed in, he missed her, it was almost unbearable, he missed her calming aura and sweet smiles.

Suddenly, something felt amiss, a deep pit made its way into Kakashi's gut. He swore he heard Hinata's voice whisper, ** _"Gomen... Kakashi..."_** Kakashi felt something inside him break, he knew something went wrong. He felt it. Hinata was in danger. Kakashi rushed to the Hokage tower and burst through Minato's door, **"Sensei! Hinata's in trouble!"**

Minato stood up from his desk, confused. **"What do you mean, Kakashi-kun?"** Kakashi explained what he felt and Minato smiled softly, **"I'm sure she's fine, you're just worried."**

 _At the battlefield_

A man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes stood up from the ground, shakily. He had been in Hinata's troop, he mastered his chakra control and sent himself into a forced near death sleep, his pulse seemed to not be their and his breathing stopped. The man name Jiro steadied himself and started towards Konoha, he began to run, but every muscle in his body began to protest. He slowed down to a fast jog and steadied himself with the trees next to him.

After an hour of jogging, Jiro about blacked out. He stopped and leaned against a tree, breathing sporadically. Jiro swayed from side to side, suddenly his legs gave out, he fell towards the ground until someone grabbed him.

He looked up and saw his brother, Akihito. Jiro grinned tiredly at his brother before coughing out, **"It's... About time..."** Akihito glared at Jiro and pinched his arm. **"Shut up, Jiro. What happened?"** Jiro sighed, his mood darkening.

 **"Our squad was attacked by an army of Iwa nin... One woman stood up to them, I think her name was... Hino, no. Uh... Hinata! She fought while our squad cowered in fear, when she got us to fight, we all lost quickly... Hinata and I are the only survivors..."** Akihito nodded and looked around, **"Where is this Hinata?"**

 **"She was taken prisoner... I need to get to Konoha."** Akihito nodded once more and hoisted Jiro onto his back, he then took to the trees towards Konoha.

-Time Skip-

Akihito burst through Minato's office door with Jiro on his back, **"Yondaime-sama!"** Minato looked up and was shocked to see two of his shinobi already injured, **"What is it?"** Jiro explained everything that happened and Minato's eyes widened in shock. **"I... Uh... Thank you, ta-take Jiro to the hospital..."** the two left and Minato summoned his team.

The three walked into his office with cheerful expressions, with the exception of Kakashi's gloomy one. Rin, Obito, and Kakashi lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of Minato, Obito grinned widely and spoke first. **"Yo Minato-sensei! Do we have a mission?"** Minato shook his head solemnly.

The trio noticed their sensei's troubled expression and gave him confused looks, Rin tilted her head and asked, **"What's wrong, Minato-sensei?"** Minato looked at them, his eyes filled with sadness, **"Hinata has been taken prisoner by Iwagakure."**

-Line Break-

Hinata groaned and slowly opened her eyes, she blinked her eyes a few times and looked around. She was in a holding cell, the walls were made of moist dirt and the front had steel bars blocking the entrance. Hinata's head pounded, pain shot through her ribcage and her left arm and legs, they were most likely broken from the jutsu she was trapped in.

She wasn't as good as Sakura in healing, but she knew the basics. Hinata placed her hand over her rib cage and sent her chakra to it, the saphire blue chakra wrapped around her hand and began popping her ribs back in place. The process was excruciatingly painful, but she had to be ready for when she escaped.

Hinata quickly ran out of chakra, she sighed and rested her body, her ribs had healed and all that remained was an ugly bruise. Hinata waited a while until her chakra wasn't at dangerous levels and began to heal her arm.

She repeated this process, wait until her chakra replenished somewhat, then heal until her levels were life threatening. The process was dangerous, but she had to heal herself, she had to keep her promise to Kakashi.

The door to her cell was opened, the hinges squealing in protest. Hinata looked up and saw the general who captured her, **"You're finally awake, eh?"** He grabbed Hinata's arm and yanked her up, luckily she had healed her legs so she could at least walk, but her muscles ached.

The man threw Hinata into a room with chains at the back wall and a metal table in the center of the room, she turned around and glared at the man standing in the doorway.

He walked in and grabbed Hinata's arm once more, she began to struggle, only to be backhanded by the man holding her. He chained her to the wall and smirked sadistically, **"Let's have fun, shall we?"**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I've been having some family problems and some other personal stuff going on, but I've been trying my hardest to get these chapters updated! I hope you like it!**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 **"Speaking" Hinata**

 **Review Please!!!!**

 **Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teenage Kakashi: 7**

 **Kakashi: 16**

 **Obito: 2**

 **Rin: 1**

 **(A/N: There will be a small bit of lime in this chappy, but I promise it's not a lemon.)**

 _Chapter 7: Escape_

Hinata looked up through her swollen eyes, she had been slowly tortured for what seemed like days. The general tried over and over to pry information on Konoha out of her, but she was loyal, not a word was uttered from her.

The only sounds that came from her were the agonized screams, her eyes were swollen and made it hard to see. Her shirt was ripped off, leaving her in her chest bindings and pants, she had no idea where her vest had gone, but she assumed he destroyed it. Hinata had cuts, bruises, and welts littering her body, he had used a leather belt and whipped her back, he had slowly sliced her body with a machete.

He had used electrocution, he tried to drown her, and he burned her to the point her skin had boils, some places on her skin was black and the burnt skin flaked off every now and then. The general had used almost every method he knew, but Hinata never spoke, she stood strong.

The general looked at Hinata and smirked maniacally, **"Don't worry, little Hyuga. I still have one trick up my sleeve."** Hinata tried to peer at him through her blackened eyes, but he was blurry and she couldn't focus, the pain was excruciating and it took all her might to not scream and cry for mercy, to give away all of Konoha's secrets.

The general grabbed Hinata's wrist and unchained her from the wall, he flung her onto the steel operation table and cuffed her wrists and ankles. The general grinned at her and stood at her side, his hand flicked over her chest bindings. Suddenly a kunai appeared in his hand and had ripped through her bindings, Hinata's swollen eyes widened in shock and fear.

 _'No, no, no, no...'_ " **_"NO!"_** The general peered at her face with a shit-eating grin on his face, **"Are you ready to talk, darling?"** Hinata trembled, tears finally streamed down her bloody, bruised cheeks. ** _"N-Never... You- you can beat m-me to a pu-pulp... Yo-You can r-ra-rape me, but I wi-will NEVER talk."_** The general shrugged, a nonchalant look at his face.

 **"Have it your way."**

 _In Konoha_

A crowd gathered around the gates of Konoha, all trying to see what had everyone else so riled up. Between the village and the forest, four ANBU were holding down a screaming Kakashi. **"LET ME GO! GODDAMNIT LET ME GO SAVE HER!"** Kakashi thrashed around violently, trying to pry the ANBU off of him.

Kakashi was radiating off killing intent that made most of the villagers fall to their knees, even the ANBU had trouble not letting go of the crazed Chunin. Finally, Kakashi had a split second where all the ANBU had lost their grip on him, he began sprinting towards the forest with superhuman speed.

He almost made it to the tree line, but Minato appeared before him. **"Kakashi! Stop this now! You need to calm down, I've already sent out a squad to rescue her."** But this only made Kakashi angrier, his glare hardened and more killing intent poured out of his body. **"Minato-sensei, move."**

Minato shook his head, meeting Kakashi's glare head on. Minato quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi, before the Chunin could register what happened, Minato knocked him out. Minato caught Kakashi's limp body and stared at his face.

 **"What is she to you, Kakashi?"**

 _In Iwagakure_

The general was licking and biting Hinata's neck, leaving hickies on her skin. He bit down where her neck met her shoulder and began to draw blood, Hinata screamed for him to stop, but her cries were ignored by the psychopathic general.

Tears flowed freely from Hinata's blackened and abused eyes, streaming down her bloodied, swollen cheeks. Her hair was matted with dirt and dried blood, hanging around her face like a curtain. The general moved next to her ear and whispered, **"Here's the fun part..."** his fingers slipped in the waistband of her Jounin pants and began to tug on them.

Something snapped inside Hinata, rage boiled through her. The tears stopped and her hands balled into fists and she began to pull them upwards, in one fluid motion, Hinata broke both chains on her wrists and made a chakra blade on her finger tips.

She swiftly sliced through the general's neck before he could tear off her pants, the man fell to the ground clutching his neck. Blood squirted from his wound, and he soon stopped moving, Hinata broke the chains on her ankles and approached his unmoving body cautiously.

When he made no move of getting up, Hinata felt his wrist and found that there was no pulse. She sighed in relief and looked around the dimly lit room, she saw her torn chest bindings and tried to salvage them as much as possible. Luckily, they covered her breasts enough to pass as acceptable, unluckily, her shirt was torn to shreds with no way to fix it.

Hinata looked at her wrists and found that the chain was still attached to the iron cuff on her right wrist, the chain was long and would drag, Hinata didn't have the power to tear it off so she wrapped it around her forearm and walked towards the door.

Slowly opening the heavy door, Hinata peered into the hallway. When she decided it was clear, she quietly stepped into the hallway and began walking as fast as she could, she held onto the wall for support and limped her way through the well-lit corridor.

 _'Luckily he didn't try to tamper with my eyes, but still, I don't have the chakra to activate my Byakugan... I guess I'm doing this by instinct.'_

Hinata sighed once more and looked up, the hallway split off she looked to the left and right and decided to go left. She cautiously turned the corner and began limping down the hallway. Soon, doors were on the walls of the hallway, Hinata didn't have the bravery to open one, but tried to continue on without passing out.

Hinata passed one door that had hushed whispers coming from it, she tried her hardest to be quiet and walk as fast as she could, but right as she passed it hands shot out, dragging her into the room.

 _In Konoha_

Kakashi woke up and found himself in the hospital, he looked around the plain white room and saw Obito and Rin standing next to his bed. They both smiled at him, but Rin spoke first, **"Are you alright, Kakashi?"** The silver haired male only nodded curtly, a solemn look in his eyes.

Obito growled and glared at Kakashi, **"What the hell, Kakashi?! You try to take off after hearing the news?! What is wrong with you?! I thought you were the rational one out of all of us, even I knew that if one of us went, we would attract attention to ourselves and put Hinata in more danger than she's already in!"** Kakashi looked down, but there were no words from him.

 **"Whatever... Let's go, Rin."** Rin nodded slowly and the two walked out of the room, leaving a mourning Kakashi by himself. Kakashi stared at his lap and thought of Hinata, before he knew it, a few tears fell from his eyes onto the blanket that covered him.

 **"Gomenasai, Hinata..."**

 _In Iwagakure_

Hinata wriggled out of the hands that held her and whipped around, she saw two more Iwa ninja and fear coursed through her, she had no chakra or weapons... Unless...

Hinata unraveled the chain on her arm and began swinging it around, she flung at one of the ninja, he tried to dodge, but the chain whipped him on the side of his head. The ninja fell to the ground from the force of it, Hinata shakily turned to face the other one, only to see him already unconscious.

Hinata looked around the room in confusion and noticed three more presences in the room, she began to limp towards the door as fast as she could, but a voice called out to her, **"Hinata-sama, please do not run. We are here to rescue you."** Hinata slowly turned around and saw three leaf ANBU standing side by side.

She sighed in relief and gave a small smile, **_"Arigatou, minna-san..."_** The ANBU in the middle, the cat, nodded curtly, **"It's no problem, do you need me to carry you?"** Hinata shook her head and forced a bigger smile on her face.

 ** _"No thank you... I do not wish to be a burden..."_** But right as Hinata said that, she collapsed. Her tired legs finally gave way and sent her towards the stony floor. The cat ANBU appeared under her in a flash before she hit the ground, he held her bridal style and looked down at her, **_"Gomen... Cat-sama..."_** Cat shook his head and watched as her eyes closed slowly.

He turned to his comrades and nodded, the three body flickered out of the base and next to the gates leading out of Iwagakure. They swiftly took to the trees and ran full force towards Konoha, it would take about ten hours to get back to Konoha without breaks.

-Time Skip-

Kakashi walked towards Minato's office, wondering why he had been summoned. He walked in the office and what he saw almost made him cry, Hinata's unconscious form was being held by a cat ANBU, her skin was littered with bruises, burns, welts, and hickies. Her chest bindings were barely on there, seeing as they were almost shredded. Her left cheek was swollen and she had two black eyes, dried blood matted her hair and skin along with grime and dirt.

Kakashi heard the office door open once more and two shocked gasps emanated from the people, Kakashi turned and saw Rin standing with Obito, both pairs of eyes fixed on Hinata's limp body.

Tears sprang from Rin's eyes, **"Hi-Hinata-chan...?"** Her voice was hoarse and shaky, she cracked and fell to the floor, her face in her hands. Obito just stared blankly at Hinata, as if processing if this was real or not. Finally, Obito dropped down besides Rin and hugged her tightly, muffling his cries.

The cat ANBU stared at the tree, eerily silent, when he spoke his voice was deep and raspy, **"She's not dead, although she is in critical condition and needs to be escorted to the hospital immediately."** Minato nodded at him and Cat disappeared with Hinata.

Kakashi turned and sprinted towards the hospital, tears threatened to fall, but he quickly wiped them and continued running. He made it just in time to see Hinata being wheeled into the operating room, he was shocked to see the legendary Sannin, Tsunade Senju, running alongside the gurney barking orders, but he knew she was the best medic nin in all the five great nations, so he trusted her to heal Hinata.

Kakashi sat on one of the benches and stared at his hands, his mind racing, worrying about Hinata.

 _'Thank Kami she's alright...'_

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this story lately!!!!! Forgive me!!!! I tried my best to make this a long chapter, but I was busy all day so it's only 2000 words...)**

 **Review Please!!!**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 **"Speaking" Hinata**

 **Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teenage Kakashi: 7**

 **Kakashi: 16**

 **Obito: 2**

 **Rin: 1**

 _Chapter 8 - Recovery_

 _In the present_

Tsunade was speaking to Neji and Kakashi about Hinata and how to get her back, when all of the sudden a memory flashed in her mind.

-In the Memory-

 _Tsunade was head of Konohagakure's hospital during the third Great Ninja war, she was the best medic nin in all the lands. The lengendary Sannin had seen many injured shinobi come through this hospital, but the worst she had seen during the war was when an ANBU brought in a young girl, no older than seventeen._

 _The teen had soft indigo hair, and seemed to be on the verge of death. Tsunade turned to the ANBU,_ **"What happened? And what's her name?"** _The cat looked at her and placed the teen on a gurney,_ **"Hinata Hyuga. She was taken by Iwagakure, prisoner of war. They tortured her and it seems that they tried... Other methods as well. She escaped the interrogation room and we found her fighting two more Iwa ninja as she is now. She killed her interrogator and knocked out another."**

 _Tsunade stared wide eyed at Hinata, this meek looking teenager survived through that? Tsunade immediately grabbed the gurney and wheeled Hinata towards the emergency room._ _Many nurses helped Tsunade wheel the cart to the operation room, when the doors burst open, Tsunade found a nurse tending to a redheaded Jounin, she was stitching his bicep and the ninja had bandages around his head._

 **"Get out or I'll throw you out myself!"** _The nurse squeaked and immediately grabbed the shinobi and dragged him out of the room. The busty Sannin immediately began to work on_ _Hinata's burns, her green chakra enveloping her hand and soothing the stinging pain that the unconscious teen felt._

 _Tsunade pumped her chakra into the poor girl, but felt Hinata begin to slip away. Tsunade's_ _eyes widened, her mind racing, 'No, Kami! Please no!' Tsunade had healed most of her wounds, but when Hinata had been electrocuted her brain began to shut down, and now her mind was slipping away. Finally, Tsunade stopped her healing._

 _Hinata was dead._

 _Tsunade looked at her hands, the guilt overwhelming her. Her hands were stained with blood. Her blood. The blood of someone she couldn't save. The nurses tried again and again to revive her, but it was too late, the injuries where too severe._

 _Hyuga Hinata was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do._

 _The nurses filed out of the room, all had looks of grieving on their faces, but Tsunade stayed in the room, staring at Hinata's face. She looked peaceful, as if she were only sleeping, if only she were sleeping..._

 _Tsunade looked towards the doorway and saw a boy about Hinata's age standing there,_ _he had gravity defying spiky silver hair and a mask covering half of his face. Tears were spilling out of his eyes as he stared at Hinata, Tsunade understood and walked towards the doorway. She enveloped the boy in a tight hug,_ **"Go-Gomanasai! Forgive me!"** _But the boy didn't move, he just stared at Hinata._

 _Tsunade squeezed him one last time before walking out of the operation room and down the hallway to her office._

-Memory End-

Tsunade snapped into reality and stared wide eyed at Kakashi, who eyed her with the same expression. **"Tsu-Tsunade-sama did you just see what I saw..?"** Tsunade nodded numbly and stared at her hands, oblivious to the look Neji was giving her.

Kakashi then doubled over in pain, Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts and rushed to his side. **"Kakashi! What is it?!"** The Hatake merely groaned in pain, Tsunade pressed her hand against his forehead and let her chakra flow.

Once the pain had mostly subsided, Kakashi stood up, albeit a little shaky. He groaned once more and looked at Tsunade, **"Another memory... She's not dead..."**

 _In the past_

Kakashi slumped next to Hinata's corpse, his mind numb, the pain in his heart was so great that he didn't feel a thing. Kakashi shakily grabbed Hinata's cold hand in his warm ones and gripped it tightly. **"You-you promised... You promised to come back to me... You... Lair!"** Fresh tears steamed down Kakashi's cheeks and soaked up into his mask. **"Don't leave me! Please!"** No matter how much he yelled Hinata never gave a response.

 **"Why does everyone leave me?! WHY?!"** Kakashi became hysterical and began to hug Hinata's body tightly, when he calmed down some her held onto her and lied down next to her. He stared at her serene expression, and he somewhat envied her, not having to deal with the hurt of reality or the world, but quickly squashed that thought.

He closed his eyes and held onto Hinata while she was still his.

 **Hinata POV**

I opened my eyes, all pain I once felt had vanished completely. I was floating in an empty void, everywhere I turned all I saw was white. Suddenly, I was standing on a small black pathway, I turned towards one end and saw a golden light shining, beckoning me towards it.

I turned to the other end and saw a boy with silver hair and a mask covering his face, I didn't know him, but he looked so familiar, when I saw him my heart warmed and sped up. The boy seemed to be clutching onto a girl with long indigo hair and fair, pale skin.

Wait... I looked at my hands, they were the same pale color as the girl, my hair was the same length and same indigo color.

 _'Is that... Me...?'_

I began walking closer towards the vision of the boy and myself, but the golden light began pulling me towards it, like a moth to a flame.

I began struggling, trying to find out more about the boy and me, but the light kept pulling, slowly dragging me towards it. I planted my feet on the pathway, trying to stop the gravitational force that was pulling me. The pulling was weakened somehow and I began trudging towards the image of the silver haired male and me, I reached my hand out and lightly touched the image, I was nearly knocked over by the memories that flashed through my mind.

 _'Kakashi...'_

I tried to call out to him, but nothing would come out, I ground my teeth together and opened my mouth to shout, but all that came out was a pitiful whimper.

Unfortunately, I was once again being pulled towards the golden light with more force than before. I pulled with all my might, but to no avail, I was about to be sucked into the light.

 _'KAKASHI! KAKASHI!'_

 ** _"KAKASHI!"_** Finally, my voice broke through, I shouted for Kakashi, for anything. Suddenly, the pathway she was standing on began shaking, it soon crumbled away, taking me with it.

I fell into the white void below me and my vision was soon distorted, I couldn't see anything. I reached my hands up to grab something, but nothing was there, I grit my teeth as tears streamed down my cheeks.

 **End POV**

 ** _"Kakashi..."_** Suddenly Hinata was on standing her feet, her eyes closed tightly. She opened one eye slightly, then blinked both eyes open, she saw Kakashi laying next to her unresponsive body, Hinata looked around the empty operating room in confusion.

 _'Is this... An out of body experience...?'_

Hinata walked next to her body and felt her wrist, but she didn't feel anything.

 _'Am... I d-dead?!'_

Hinata tried to grab Kakashi, but her hands went through him. Hinata stared at Kakashi in sadness, she had to live, for him.

Hinata growled lowly and ran next to her body, ** _"Get up! You are Hyuga Hinata, you survived Pein's attack, Neji's gentle fist, and a torture session! Get up!"_** Her cries elicited no movement from her body so Hinata grabbed her body's arms, she gripped them as tightly as she could and began shouting once more, **_"You can't leave Kakashi! You promised him! YOU PROMISED! GET THE FUCK UP!"_** It wasn't in Hinata's nature to curse, but she didn't care right now, she had to wake up.

Luckily, the real Hinata's hand twitched slightly, an action that wasn't missed by Kakashi. He grabbed her hand hand looked at her face, **"Hinata...?"** Kakashi watched her for a few minutes, but when nothing happened he was about to turn and leave, but slowly Hinata's hand gripped his, weakly, but he could feel it.

 ** _"Ka... Ka-shi..."_**

Kakashi's eyes widened, he gripped her hand tighter and felt his heart beating out of his chest. He saw Hinata's eyelids flutter and open into slits, Kakashi's heart skipped a beat, he immediately repeatedly pressed the button for a nurse that was next to the gurney she lied on.

A few nurses ran in, they all turned to Kakashi who looked at them and yelled, **"Go get Tsunade!"** One nurse nodded and sped out of the room, a few minutes passed before Tsunade burst through the doors and glared at Kakashi.

 **"What is it, gaki?"** Kakashi ignored her rude tone and gestured to Hinata, **"She's alive! Start healing her!"** Tsunade's expression softened, she didn't see the slight movement Hinata had made, **"Gomennasai... But, she's gone..."**

Kakashi growled and glared at her, **"Shut up! She's alive! Check her Kami-damn pulse!"** As to not upset him further, Tsunade felt Hinata's wrist and felt no-

Wait.

Tsunade felt her heart beat, albeit slow and faint, it was there. Tsunade's eyes widened, she quickly pushed Kakashi out of the room and began to work.

-Time Skip-

Kakashi waited patiently on the benches next to Obito and Rin, they had both quickly made their way over to the hospital once they had gotten over the initial shock.

Kakashi had been waiting for two hours, when finally, Tsunade stepped out of the operation room, a radiant smile on her face. She turned to the three teenagers and said, **"Hinata will be just fine, she'll be resting in room 302. Hurry though, visiting hours are almost up."** The three nodded and ran to room 302.

They found Hinata lying on the white hospital bed, her eyes closed. The three were at her side immediately, Rin was holding her hand tightly.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and looked at Rin, smiling lightly. **_"Rin-chan... What's up?"_** Rin rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly, wiping her tearful eyes. **"Really? You went through all of that and you ask me what's up?"** The four laughed, save for Kakashi who stood stoically.

After an hour of chatting, the three had to leave, but when Kakashi was sure most of the nurses had gone home, he had snuck into Hinata's room and lied down with her.

At first, Hinata tried to escape, but Kakashi only held her tighter and said, **"It's me. I just need to hold you."** Hinata smiled softly and melted into his embrace.

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Finally!!! I know, I know, I should update regularly, but I've gotten lazy haha... Gomen!!!)**

 **How was this chapter???**

 **Review Please!!!!**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 **"Speaking" Hinata**

 **Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Teenage Kakashi: 9**

 **Kakashi: 17**

 **Obito: 2**

 **Rin: 1**

 **(A/N: A little bit of Kakahina lime in this chappy...)**

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**

 _Chapter 9 - ..._

Hinata woke up in her hospital room, but the only thing that brought a smile to her face was the Hatake that had his arms around her waist protectively and was sleeping deeply. Hinata had her own arms around his torso and was holding him against her, she blushed lightly in embarrassment.

 _'Why do I always feel the need to cuddle in my sleep?!'_

Hinata buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent, he smelled like just rained on pine trees with a small bit of mint mixed in. His scent invaded her senses, making her unconsciously run a hand down his chest.

Hinata realized what she did and blushed heavily, Kakashi was surely fit, Hinata had felt his defined abs, a thought that made her ten times redder. Unfortunately, she had woken Kakashi up and he was now watching her as she stared at his chest, **"Like what you see?"** Hinata jumped at his voice and slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

 ** _"I... erm... You- eh..."_** Hinata tried to complete a coherent sentence, but to no avail, Kakashi only chuckled, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Hinata calmed down and smiled at him lovingly, she pulled his mask down slowly and looked in his eyes shyly.

Kakashi smirked and leaned down, his lips grazed hers before he pressed his lips onto hers. Hinata slowly began to respond to the kiss, her eyes fluttered shut as she relished in the moment. Kakashi swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and Hinata cautiously opened her mouth.

Kakashi deepened the kiss and his tongue made its way into Hinata's mouth, his wet muscle explored her mouth as Kakashi slowly climbed on top of her.

Hinata shyly wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and ran a hand through his silver hair, a sound was made in the back of her throat into the kiss and Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

Kakashi heard Hinata moan and almost jumped out of his skin, he was about to continue their make out session when a knock on the door interrupted them. **"Hinata, it's Tsunade. Are you awake?"**

Kakashi cursed and kissed Hinata once more before jumping out of the hospital window.

-Line Break-

 _With Tsunade_

Tsunade walked down the hospital hallway towards Hinata's room, she knew the masked boy had stayed the night with her, but it was too cute to throw him out. The Sannin had known love once as well, Tsunade missed Dan like crazy, he was her first, and only love.

Tsunade knocked on Hinata's door, **"Hinata, it's Tsunade, are you awake?"** She heard shuffling and then a small voice call out, **_"H-Hai!"_** Tsunade smiled gently as she walked in the room, Hinata sat up on her bed and looked at Tsunade in confusion.

 **"I was just coming to tell you that you will be discharged in two days, we need to check your vitals a few more times, just to see if you're absolutely fine."** Hinata nodded and smiled shyly, Tsunade sat down on the side of Hinata's bed and pulled her in for a tight hug, **"I... I know we don't know each other very well, but I'm sorry I gave up on you..."** Hinata relaxed into the hug and spoke softly, _**"It's not your fault... Everyone makes mistakes, you're not the first, thank you so much for healing me, Tsunade-sama."**_

Tsunade pulled away from the hug and offered Hinata a wide grin, showing her white teeth. Hinata grinned back, she had always felt strongly towards the female Sannin, like her own mother.

 _'I miss Tsunade-Shishou... I wonder if she's doing alright, I wonder if everyone is ok...'_

Tsunade saw Hinata deep in thought and took that as her chance to leave, she stood up and walked out of the room, but not before turning and smiling at Hinata once more.

-Time Skip-

It had been a week later, and a lot had happened during that week. Kakashi had become a Jounin, and Team Minato had a mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge.

Hinata and Kakashi were packing their mission gear and were about to meet the rest of their team at the gates, **"Hinata, are you ready?"** Hinata nodded and hugged him quickly. ** _"I am, what about you?"_** Kakashi nodded and pulled his mask down, giving Hinata a chaste kiss.

Hinata giggled slightly and kissed him back, they both pulled away and headed out the door, but not before Kakashi pulled his mask back up.

The two quickly made their way to the gates and found that they were the first ones there, Kakashi grinned and turned to look at her, **"After we get back from this mission, would you like to... Uh you know, go on a date?"** Hinata laughed lightly and nodded her head. **_"Of course I will, Hatake-sama..."_** Kakashi glared playfully at Hinata and pushed her lightly, sending her a wink before sitting down against a tree.

Hinata giggled and turned around to see Obito and Rin running towards them, Hinata smiled and hugged each of them. **_"Are you two ready?"_** Rin nodded with a wide grin while Obito nodded furiously a broad smile adorning his tan features.

They waited a few more minutes before Minato appeared and the five ninja set off to Kannabi Bridge, on the way, Minato stopped them in a field and turned to Kakashi, **"To celebrate Kakashi becoming a Jounin, we all have presents!"** Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly while Rin and Hinata smiled widely and Obito glared at nothing in particular.

Minato pulled one of his three pronged kunai out and handed it to Kakashi, **"This is one of my Flying Thunder God kunai, I hope you find some use for it."** Kakashi nodded and took the kunai, holding it with care before studying it then placing it in his weapons pouch.

Rin was next as she pulled out a small first aid kit, **"This is a homemade first aid kit, you never know when you're going to need one."** She finished it with an award winning smile as Kakashi took it and nodded as thanks.

Hinata was next as she pulled out two small boxes, she hands them to Kakashi and became giddy as he opened them. The bigger box contained Kakashi's favorite food, boiled saury with salt. His face was emotionless, but Hinata saw a look of happiness pass through his eyes.

The smaller box contained the two newest editions of Icha Icha Paradise, a minuscule blush appeared on his cheeks, which was luckily covered by his mask. **_"I know those are your two favorite things."_** Kakashi coughed and forced the blush down.

Finally, Kakashi turned to Obito, his hand out in expectance. Obito scoffed and turned away, **"As if I'd get _you_ a gift."** Kakashi only rolled his eyes and turned away.

Minato, Rin, and Hinata all sweat dropped at the two. Suddenly, a Messenger hawk flew towards them and was caught by Minato, who grabbed the message and let the hawk go. The Namikaze read the note and sighed, he turned to the group and said **"I hate to do this, but I'm needed elsewhere. The leader of this mission will be Hinata, if she is somehow incapable of leading then Kakashi will take her place while Rin heals her."** The team nodded and Minato gave them all an apologetic smile as he disappeared from sight.

Hinata sighed lightly and turned to the group, **_"Alright, let's do this."_** The rest nodded and they all set off towards the bridge.

-Time Skip-

The four teenagers stopped by a small river that was surrounded by a bamboo forest, just before the bridge, they were getting ready to destroy the bridge when they heard Rin shriek in surprise.

The three whipped around to see three Iwa ninja behind them, one holding Rin. His hand on her mouth and another holding a kunai against her throat, **"We'll be taking this one."**

Hinata ran at them before they could run, but one blocked her strikes while the other two got away with Rin. Hinata tried to go around him, but he caught her off guard with a punch to her temple. Hinata let out a strained grunt and ungraciously fell to the ground with a thud.

Kakashi and Obito were at her sides immediately, asking if she was alright. **_"I'm fine, but we have to save Rin..."_** Kakashi shook his head, grey eyes steely, **"No. That would jeopardize the mission."** Obito and Hinata stared at him in shock.

Obito glared at Kakashi and stood up, **"We have to help her! She could die, don't you care about her?!"** Kakashi just spared the Uchiha a glance before heading to the bridge, **"Those who break the rules in the ninja world are regarded as scum."** Obito glared at Kakashi's back, before saying, **"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who** **abandon their comrades are worse than scum! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!"**

Kakashi looked at Obito, his eyes wide, but Obito only turned away, **"I'm going to save Rin! Let's go, Hinata."** Hinata nodded and stood beside Obito, they both took off to where the Iwagakure nins ran.

-Time Skip-

Hinata led Obito to where the ninja ran, they wanted have the element of surprise, but the Iwagakure ninja had expected them and attacked them, but they were using some sort of jutsu to make themselves invisible.

But nothing got passed the Byakugan, **_"Obito-kun, there's one on your right!"_** Obito nodded and brandished a kunai, blocking the strike the invisible ninja threw at him.

Hinata was fighting the other man and guiding Obito where to block and where to attack, but she was slowly losing her fight because of it. She saw the male close in behind Obito and was about to yell to him when the man she was fighting punched her in the gut, sending her flying trough the air into a tree, hitting her head in the process.

She whimpered in pain and struggled to stand up, there were spots in her vision and there was pain searing in the back of her head. Hinata shook her head lightly and activated her Byakugan, as it automatically deactivated from the impact.

She saw the man running at Obito with a kunai in hand, **_"No!"_** She jumped in front of Obito, back facing him and arms stretched out in a protective manner. Then, a kunai slashed down from her right collarbone to her left hip, Hinata cried out in pain as Obito called her name.

Hinata saw the other man run at her, but she couldn't move, with the pain between her head and torso she could barely think, but Obito stabbed the man precisely. Hinata turned her head slightly to see Obito's eyes, they were no longer the endless onyx pools, they were burning red with three tomoe around his pupil. **_"Obito... Kun..."_** Obito looked at her, Sharingan blazing, and smiled. **"It's alright now, Hinata-chan. I'll protect _you_ this time."**

Hinata sighed softly, her vision blurred, but her Byakugan was still activated. She saw the other man charging towards her, Hinata tried to get into her Hyuga stance, but pain ripped through her and she fell to her knees. Obito tried to help her, but the man was too close, Hinata closed her eyes and deactivated her Byakugan, ready to face her death.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps were heard in her left and were charging towards her. She heard the sound of a kunai meeting flesh and winced, but no pain was felt, at least from a new wound. Hinata opened her eyes and looked up to see her savior.

 _'Kakashi...'_

The kunai in his hand was dug into the gut of the Iwagakure ninja, his gray eyes steely and threatening, **"Don't. Touch. Her. Ever."** Hinata looked at his masked face lovingly, her face softening.

Obito came beside them and dropped next to Hinata, **"Hinata-chan! Are you alright?!"** Hinata nodded and raised a shaky hand to her head, her chakra surrounded her hand as she healed herself. The pain in her head mostly subsided, but she didn't have the chakra to heal the long cut on her torso.

Obito threw her arm around his shoulder and helped her stand, Kakashi left his kunai in the dead man and stood next to her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and looked at her with a relieved expression, **"Gomen... If I had just gone with you then you wouldn't be injured..."**

Hinata smiled softly and shook her head lightly, **_"Its fine, you're here now."_** Kakashi nodded softly and they all headed into the cave where they felt Rin's chakra.

They entered the damp cavern and found Rin tied to a post, her chakra erratic. Hinata walked to her and looked at her, Rin's eyes were closed and she seemed to be unconscious, **_"Genjutsu..."_**

Hinata tapped Rin's shoulder, sending some chakra to her. It effectively woke the Nohara up as her eyes fluttered open, **"Hinata-chan...?"** Hinata nodded and untied Rin from the post, Hinata helped her stand up and looked around.

Kakashi stood close to Hinata and said, **"Chotto Matte... Weren't there three ninja?"** Hinata gasped and activated her Byakugan, but she was too late. The man swiped at Kakashi with his kunai, slicing his right eyes.

 ** _"Kakashi!"_** Hinata was in front of him immediately and used her jyuuken and struck the man's heart, killing him immediately. Kakashi stood up, a hand on his bleeding eye, **"I'm fine... Let's just get out of here."**

The rest nodded and they all headed to the exit, but an explosion was heard in the back of the cave, causing the ceiling to begin falling, a rock fell above Rin, but Hinata acted quickly and yelled.

 ** _"Eight Trigrams: Protection of the 64 Palms!"_**

Hinata shielded Rin from the falling rock and then motioned for them all to leave, the four teenagers ran towards the entrance of the cave, but a boulder started falling, right above Kakashi.

Hinata gasped and began running to him, but Obito was quicker and pushed him out of the way, the boulder hitting him instead. **_"OBITO!"_**

Hinata, Kakashi, and Rin ran around the boulder and found half of Obito's body, the other half was covered by the boulder, Obito saw them and smiled, **"Thank you all... Kakashi, you're an amazing Jounin, that's what I truly think..."** He paused to cough out some blood and then continued, **"My gift to you, is my Sharingan..."**

Kakashi stared at him wide eyed, tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, **"Don't say that! You'll be fine!"** Kakashi began trying to push the boulder off of Obito, but to no avail. The boulder was far too heavy.

 _In the present_

Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade, the blood sample in a small vile, the memories burning in his head. Obito's death was one he thought about all the time, but this time it felt like he was reliving it.

 **"So, all I have to do is act like I'm summoning my dogs, but mix Hinata's blood with mine?"** Tsunade nodded, her hands folded in front of her face, elbows resting on her desk.

 **"Hai, the hand signs are the same as summoning too, so wen you bite your thumb you have to put some of Hinata's blood in with yours."** Kakashi nodded and made the hand signs, he then tugged his mask down and bit his thumb, drawing blood, Kakashi then poured a few drops of Hinata's blood onto his thumb.

He then slammed his hand on the ground and yelled **"Summoning Jutsu!"** A bright light enveloped the room, making Tsunade and Kakashi cover their eyes.

 _In the past_

Hinata and Rin cried as Kakashi got used to the new eye, Obito smiled and reached his free arm out. **"Don't cry, I'll be waiting for you guys on the other side, by don't come too soon."** Hinata hiccuped and clung to Kakashi, who hugged her back, tears falling from his now mismatched eyes.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from Hinata's main chakra point in the center of her body. She looked at it in shock and fear, Kakashi and Rin stared at her with the same expressions.

 ** _"I-I think I'm being sent to my original time..."_**

her body began to fade away, Kakashi and Rin stared in horror. **_"Rin, keep pursuing you dreams of being a medic ninja, ask Tsunade-sama to teach you. She's the best there is, I believe in you."_**

 ** _"Obito, I'll miss you, please wait for me on the other side... I know Kami will let you into heaven..."_**

 ** _"Kakashi, you let me live in your home with you and you were extremely nice, I can't explain how grateful I am, and I'm proud to say I fell in love with you... I know you'll use the Sharingan and become one of the most known ninja of the five great nations. I love you."_**

Hinata said nothing more, but smiled as she fully disappeared. Leaving the three teenagers in her wake.

 _In the present_

When the light faded, Tsunade and Kakashi looked to the floor and found an unconscious Hinata lying on it.

Tsunade gasped and ran to her while Kakashi stood off to the side, thinking of Hinata's last words to him.

 _I love you..._

Kakashi shook his head, although he'd never admit it, he loved her too.

 _'Stop that thinking Kakashi... You're an old man now, she's too young, too innocent...'_

A memory of how her lips against his felt flashed through his mind, making his lips tingle slightly, Kakashi looked at her face and felt the overwhelming need to kiss her again passed through him, but he quickly squashed that feeling and helped Tsunade.

 _'I love you too, Hinata...'_

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Next week I'm going to completely be away from all internet and electronics because I'm going to fair. So I won't update anytime next week, but I promise I will try to work on them as much as possible when I'm there. That is all. Also, yes that is Kakashi's favorite food, I looked it up lol.)**

 **How was this chapter???**

 **Review Please!!!!**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Teenage Kakashi: 9**

 **Kakashi: 17**

 **Obito: 2**

 **Rin: 1**

 **Author-sama: Hina-bae, do the disclaimer?**

 **Kakashi: Can't you do it yourself?**

 **Hinata: Kakashi-sensei... Don't be so mean...**

 **Author-sama: Grrr... Fine. Shino!**

 **Shino: Author-sama does not, but regretfully so, own Naruto.**

 **(A/N: I'm back!!!! Ugh... That was the longest week of my life... I barely had time to write my story...**

 **Moral of the story: I can't survive without internet...)**

It had been about a week since Hinata was sent to her own timeline and word quickly spread around Konoha, the villagers' whispers could be heard everywhere.

 _'Hyuga Hinata is alive?'_

 _'They say she came from the past... Is it true?'_

 _'Was her death fake?'_

They all had questions, but none were answered, but no matter. Hyuga Hinata was alive and well, and they all were ecstatic.

Right now, Hinata was lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, a sleeping Kakashi sitting next to her in a hospital chair. This is how Tsunade found them both, she walked in to check Hinata's vitals, but instead found Kakashi with her. Again.

Tsunade had told Kakashi to go home and rest, but he didn't listen. She knew he loved her and she loved him, she accepted that fact and would support them, even with the age gap.

Tsunade had been having a hard time keeping Hinata's friends out of her hospital room as of late, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji especially. Luckily, Naruto had been sent on a short mission... One less person to to watch out for.

Tsunade could barely contain her own excitement as she had missed the young Hyuga terribly, she was glad to have Hinata home and safe.

But now, she had to do something about Danzo becoming Hokage...

 _Elsewhere_

Sasuke looked at Danzo's dead body and smiled manically, suddenly, he felt another presence and turned around to find Sakura standing behind him crying, a kunai in hand, aimed right over his heart.

 **"Sakura."**

Sakura jumped and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, tears still falling. **"Sasuke-kun..."** Her voice was shaky, her apple green eyes wide, fear swimming in them. Sasuke looked at her in disgust, only one word went through his head.

 _'Pathetic.'_

Sasuke scowled at her and grabbed her neck, causing her to lose her grip on the kunai she held. Sasuke grabbed it and threw Sakura back, he then ran at her, kunai brandished, but she was grabbed out of his reach the blonde Uzumaki. Sasuke grimaced, he was hoping Naruto wouldn't show up..

 **"Naruto..."**

 _In Konoha_

Kakashi woke up with a slight groan, the sun making him squint his eyes. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and scanned the hospital room he fell asleep in for the third night in a row, Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his unkempt silver hair.

 _'I'm acting like a love sick, hormonal teenager... There's no guarantee she'll even remember what happened in the past. Kakashi, you need to let go of your ridiculous love for her...'_

Kakashi sighedand looked at the sleeping, blue haired beauty. He couldn't take it. The Hatake leaned down and pulled his mask off and pressed his lips against Hinata's, he had to. Just one last time...

Unfortunately, Hinata woke up right as Kakashi pressed his exposed lips against hers, her lavender tinted eyes widened in shock, until she saw the tilted Konoha headband. Slowly she responded to the kiss, startling Kakashi in the process.

 **"Hinata...?"** Hinata gazed up at him, her eyes glazed over slightly. **_"Kakashi..."_** The sliver haired male's heart skipped a beat at her voice, but he swallowed his feelings.

 **"It's Sensei, Hinata."**

Hinata could've swore she heard her heart crack at his detached, cold tone. She could see in his one eye that he didn't mean it, but... It still hurt... **_"Kakashi. I know you. You don't mean that, why are you saying it then?"_**

It took everything in Kakashi's power to not apologize and pull her into a bone crushing hug, but he stood strong. He couldn't tarnish her name like that. **"If you know me, then you should know not to question me."**

Hinata felt another crack, his words were like arrows, piercing her heart with each blow. Tears formed in her eyes and blurred her vision, **_"Shut up! Explain yourself, Kakashi! I deserve an explanation!"_**

Kakashi raised his hand and placed it against her cheek, his heart ached when she flinched from his touch. **"I know that we had something in the past, but... We can't now. I'm an old man, I can't tarnish your name like tha-"**

Kakashi was cut off by a harsh slap, he opened his eyes and saw someone he didn't expect to be glaring down at him.

Tsunade.

Her eyes were hard, unwavering. **"Hatake Kakashi. I certainly hope you are joking, and not serious about breaking my little girl's heart. After all she went through."** Kakashi stared at her with a wide eye. She supported their relationship?

 **"Tsunade-sama... With all do respect, what would be of her Hyuga name? Hiashi surely won't accept this."** Tsunade's frown turned into a shit-eating grin as Kakashi finished his sentence.

 **"I doubt the Hyuga would deny an arranged marriage with the great Copy Nin of Konoha."**

 _Elsewhere_

Obito took Sasuke back to the hideout after the run in with the nine tails jinchuuriki and his little friend, but when they arrived at the hideout there was someone waiting for them. Obito sneered from under his mask and growled out, **"Kabuto."**

The Orochimaru copy smiled crookedly, **"Ah, no need to be so aggressive, Madara Uchiha."** Obito glared at Kabuto and gave Sasuke a look, ordering him inside. Sasuke shrugged a shoulder and casually strolled through the entrance of the cave.

Obito turned back to Kabuto, grimaced as Kabuto's scaly face was revealed from under his mask. **"What do you want, snake?"**

Kabuto smirked and giggled slightly, " **Just a jutsu that can turn the tides of the war you started..."** He then proceeded to make a series of hand signs, then slammed his hand on the ground.

A few moments later, multiple coffins sprung up from the ground. The largest one in front of the others, Obito made no move, wondering what was to come next.

Kabuto smiled wickedly once more before he dropped the door of the coffin in front, **"This is my prized possession... You should know who this is... Right, Madara-sama?"**

Obito froze, in the coffin, stood the original Uchiha Madara.

 _In Konoha_

Many of Hinata's friends filed into her hospital room, giving her flowers, candies, and other gifts that made her day. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai and Tenten hadn't left her side since Tsunade had allowed them entrance to her room, thy had told her Naruto wouldn't be able to visit because of an incident with Sasuke, long story short, Naruto was poisoned. Luckily, it wasn't life threatening, but he would be out for at least a day.

Right now, Hinata was conversing with her friends, but her mind was wandering to the silver haired ninja who had left earlier.

 _-Flashback-_

 **"I doubt the Hyuga would deny an arranged marriage with the great Copy Nin of Konoha."**

 _Kakashi froze, a hopeful gleam in his eye, but that feeling was quickly squashed as he thought about the consequences._

 **"Tsunade-sama, I can't. Even if I agreed, the Hyuga would ask why. Do you even have a valid reason as to why we would be wed?"**

 _Tsunade looked offended, but smirk appeared on her face nonetheless._ **"Of course I have a plan. The Hyuga wouldn't deny possibly gaining access to the Sharingan, also, Hinata needs someone to protect her, and you can do both of that."**

 _Kakashi only stood up and left the room, but not before giving Hinata a longing gaze. He then jumped out of the window without a word._

 _-Flashback End-_

Hinata hadn't seen him since then, but couldn't help be feel a little guilty for yelling at him, he was only doing it to protect her, but she was only being selfish.

Hinata was broken out of her thoughts wen the door slammed open and in walked her father and Tsunade. Hinata looked at her father who sped over to her and pulled her into a hug, surprising everyone in the room.

Tsunade cleared her throat and everyone but Tsunade and Hiashi left, Hinata slowly hugged her father back, still in shock, but was broke out of her shock when her father pulled from the hug and spoke.

 **"Hinata, Tsunade and I have come to an agreement. You are to marry Hatake Kakashi in two months time. We have already spoken to him and he accepted. I understand the age difference is... Overwhelming, but with this, the Hyuga could gain the Sharingan."**

 _'Ah, so that's why he agreed...'_ Hinata thought bitterly and stared into space as the two left her room, Hinata lied back on her bed, still deep in thought. Tomorrow she would be discharged, and she had to talk to Kakashi.

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Ahh, what a crappy chappy... I'm sorry it's so short! I just kinda had a little writers block towards the end... I know, that isn't how the exchange between Sasuke and Sakura went, but y'know... I'm too lazy to rewatch the episode *laughs nervously*)**

 **How was this chapter???**

 **Review Please!!!!**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Sorry I'm so inactive with this!)**

Hinata and Kakashi stood side by side in front of Tsunade, her eyes downcast and calculating. **"Well although your wedding was set, but... The Akatsuki have declared war on the five great nations. So, your wedding will be postponed until it's over."**

Neither of the two made any movements, but Tsunade could see that they were both extremely anxious.

Kakashi coughed slightly, directing both females' attention, **"Why has Hyuuga-sama agreed to this? Surely he knows that I wasn't born with the Sharingan and the likeliness of our children having it is extremely low."**

Tsunade nodded and folded her hands in front of her mouth, **"Of course he knows that, but he also wants someone who's strong enough to protect his daughter."**

Hinata remained silent as she glanced over at the silver-haired male, he caught her gaze for a split second, but immediately found something out the window more interesting.

Kakashi sighed, **"What about my feelings? Has anyone considered what I would say to this?"**

Hinata looked at the floor, tears welled up in her eyes.

 _'So... It was all an act...?'_

Tsunade glared at Kakashi and refrained from smashing her desk, **"No. I will not take your thoughts into consideration because I know deep down this is what you want."**

Kakashi shook his head and met Tsunade's glare with one of her own, **"No. I never wanted this. My young self was stupid, idiotic. Loving someone from the future. I don't want this and I never will!"**

Hinata could've sworn she heard her heart shatter, the little pieces of her heart were stomped on repeatedly.

Tsunade lost all control and smashed her desk into nothing but a pile of wood chunks, **"Kakashi! How dare yo-"**

 ** _"No..."_**

The two shinobi froze and turned to the trembling Hinata, her eyes hidden by her bangs, **_"I would never want him to be forced into something he doesn't want. I'm just selfish."_**

A wave of guilt washed over Kakashi as he realized he took it too far, **"Hina-"**

 ** _"Enough... You've said enough."_**

With that, Hinata fled out of the room and out of the tower. Leaving a fuming Tsunade and a regretful Kakashi.

Tsunade threw an empty sake bottle at the Copy-nin as she destroyed everything in sight, **"Get the hell out!"**

Kakashi shunshined to his apartment and sat on his couch, he was alone and left to regret how much of a fool he was.

-Line Break-

Hinata dressed in her new Jounin outfit, she tied her headband around her forehead and parted her bangs so you could see the leaf symbol.

She walked out of the compound and up to Hanabi, **_"Hanabi-chan... Stay well, go to bed early, eat dinner, and make sure to take care of yourself."_**

Hanabi nodded and took Hinata's hands, **"I will Nee-chan, please come back safe..."**

Hinata nodded with a smile and pulled her imouto into a tight embrace, **_"I will."_**

Hinata left the compound with her father and Neji, they walked to the village gates, which were surrounded by many departing shinobi and weeping loved ones.

She spotted Kakashi, but turned away and walked to the front of the group.

All of the shinobi seemed hesitant to step out into the beginning of a war, so Hinata used all of her courage and was the first one to step out of the village walls, ** _"We must be brave! For Naruto!"_**

Her words seemed to touch the hearts of all the shinobi as the began walking behind her, some shouting, **"For Naruto!"**

Hinata smiled as she began running to the Land of Lightning.

She would protect Naruto with her life.

-Time Skip-

Once the Hidden Leaf shinobi arrived in the Land of Lightning, they all received new headbands that had the Kanji for "Shinobi" on it.

She strolled to the sorting desk, the woman looked at her with a smile and asked for her name. Hinata returned her smile before saying, **_"Hyuuga Hinata."_**

The tan woman nodded and checked the list, **"Ah, here you are, you're with your family in the mid-range troop."**

Hinata nodded with a grateful smile and thanked her, she walked over to her platoon, she looked up at the tower before the Allied Shinobi Forces and spotted her troop leader...

Kakashi...

Hinata flinched as he caught her gaze, his single eye pleading, but Hinata steeled her resolve and walked to the front of the platoon.

She felt Kakashi's eye on her, but she didn't look up, she washed away all of her emotions and looked to Gaara, who began his heart wrenching speech.

 **"So I'm asking you! Please stand with me!"**

The crowd erupted into cheers and put platoons were sent with their troop captains into battle, Kakashi led his troop towards the forest, splitting off from Gaara's, they headed west. Hinata was right behind Kakashi, her eyes set on his broad shoulders, she shook her head and set her eyes forward.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw a large amount of Zetsu coming at them from underground, ** _"Kakashi! Below us, the Zetsu are going to attack from below!"_**

Kakashi nodded and added chakra to his voice to make it louder and he lifted his headband, **"Troop! Take to the trees!"** The platoon began running in the trees, avoiding the Zetsu that were lurking below.

Hinata watched with her 359 degree sight as the Zetsu began to come to the surface, **_"Kakashi! They're going to attack in; 3, 2... Now!"_**

The Zetsu sprung up from the earth, launching themselves at the troop. Kakashi growled and slammed his foot into one of the Zetsu's face, **"Fight with everything you have!"**

Every ninja present jumped downwards and began to battle with the Zetsu, Hinata slammed her open palm into one of the Zetsu so hard, her hand shot through his body.

Hinata smirked, but her joy was short-lived as a bloodied fist shot through her chest. Hinata turned around to see a Zetsu smirking and at her, her eyes widened as she heard Kakashi call her name, **"Hinata!"**

Hinata smirked and poofed into smoke, only to be a shadow clone. The Zetsu was immediately on alert, but wasn't prepared for Hinata to shoot out of the ground and punch him so hard his head flew off.

Hinata turned around, ready for more to attack when her eyes met Kakashi's, she glared at him and turned away.

She didn't need the distraction.

-Time Skip-

The Allied Shinobi Forces has been fighting for weeks, when they got word to meet up at the next battle field to fight alongside Naruto, everyone sped off to protect him.

Everyone except for Hinata and Kakashi, who had gone a day before, Kakashi was needed for assisting Gai and Naruto, but what puzzled them is the masked male wanting Hinata. They went along with it and told her to travel with Kakashi, but Naruto told them that if she was hurt, he wouldn't let up on the man.

So here Kakashi and Hinata were, just arriving at the battle ground to aid Gai and Naruto. Hinata skidded to a stop, glad to be rid of the awkward silence between her and Kakashi.

Naruto looked at her and gave her a bright smile, **"Hinata-chan! I'm so glad you're ok!"**

Hinata smiled at her self-acclaimed sibling, she nodded and turned to face the masked man, **_"Glad to see you as well, Naruto, But May I ask why I was called?"_**

Gai narrowed his eyes, his blinding smile, surprisingly, not present, **"We have no idea... But know this, beautiful blossom of Konoha! Our youth shall prevail!"** Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto all sweatdropped as Gai gave them a thumbs up.

The masked man stood in front of them, unmoving, **"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kakashi, Hinata-chan..."**

Hinata was immediately on guard, she activated her Byakugan and gasped as she immediately recognized the chakra signature, **_"O-Obi-"_**

 **"Silence!"** The masked man shouted at her, tears welled up in her eyes as he began to unclip his mask, **"So you do recognize me, Hinata-chan..."**

The tears fell down Hinata's cheeks as she clapped her hand over her mouth, **_"But why..."_** The man removed the mask, his face set into a glare, **_"Obito-kun..."_**

Kakashi and Gai gasped as Obito set his glare upon them, Kakashi was the first one to break the silence, **"O-Obito... I thought you were dead..."**

Obito's mismatched eyes narrowed, but softened slightly as he met Hinata's gaze, **"Well I'm obviously not. I thought you were the intelligent one..."** He gazed at Hinata, his face emotionless, but his eyes pleading, his hand stretched out, **"Hinata-chan... Please... Join me, I don't wish to hurt you..."**

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes as she processed what he said, she looked over at Naruto, whose eyes were bulging out of his head, **"Eh? How do you know him Hinata-chan?"**

Hinata didn't answer, instead she took a hesitant step towards Obito's outstretched hand, **_"Obito-kun... Why did you do this?"_**

Obito took step towards her, only standing a foot away, **"I can't live in a world where I can't live with you, or Rin... In the infinite Tsukuyomi, you can live your wildest dreams. No one will ever hurt you like _he_ has, Hinata-chan."**

Hinata noticed him glare at Kakashi, who was still reeling from the shock of his old teammate still being alive, **_"But Obito-kun... you can still live with me, and Kakashi, I'll be here for you... Please come with us, I'll do everything in my power to keep your punishment bearable."_**

Obito took her hand in his own, **"Gomen, Hinata-chan, but I can't stay somewhere near that... filth. He can't even keep a damn promise..."**

Hinata gazed at the Uchiha in confusion, **_"What do you mean, Obito-kun...?"_**

Obito met Hinata's gaze, his eyes softening, **"He never told you... Did he...?"** Hinata shook her head tentatively and Obito sighed, **"The reason Rin died... Was because Kakashi killed her!"**

Hinata's mouth fell open, her eyes widening in utter shock, it felt as if the air had been taken out of her lungs. She couldn't breathe, it wasn't true... Right...?

Hinata slowly turned her head to make eye contact with the offending male, **_"Kakashi... It's not true... Right...? You... You didn't kill Rin did you, Kakashi...?"_**

Kakashi looked away, his eyes showing guilt and sorrow, **"Hai... It's true, I killed her..."**

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Bleeeeehhhh I finally finished my chappy, sorry for being so inactive... I'm just lazy and track started so I'm going to be traveling a lot and won't be able to write as much... Forgive me! Also, I know Kakashi isn't the mid-range leader, but I needed something dramatic...)**

 **How was this chapter???**

 **Review Please!!!!**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_"Kakashi... Why...? How...?"_** Hinata looked at the silver haired male next to her in a mix of fear and shock.

Kakashi sighed, his face pained, **"She had gone on her first solo mission, but was soon kidnapped and they sealed the three-tailed beast inside her. I was sent to rescue her and I did, but we were ambushed on the way back and I tried to defend her... I used my Chidori to kill most of them... But I was about to kill the next when Rin jumped in front of me, my Chidori going right through her heart."**

Hinata, Naruto, and Gai all looked shocked at Kakashi's confession. Obito only scowled, his chakra fluctuating in anger and sorrow, but he remained silent. After the silence, the Uchiha spoke, **"Enough. We will fight, there is no way of avoiding it."**

Kakashi nodded and readied his battle stance, as did Naruto and Gai. Hinata kept standing, not wanting to face off against Obito, **_"No... Obito-kun... Please..."_**

 **"He'll betray you Hinata. Just like he did with Rin. Join me, I never wanted you hurt."** Obito pleaded one last time, his voice slightly nervous and sorrowful. Hinata shook her head sadly and slid into her stance, causing Obito to sigh sadly and frown. He threw his mask and held his large weapon tightly, **"I see..."**

-Line Break-

The four had fought hard, no one being able to land a scratch on Obito, but soon, the entire Allied Shinobi Forces joined the fight and the Kage faced off against the reanimated Uchiha Madara.

Hinata had her Byakugan activated and could see Obito glancing at her every now and then, she did her best to ignore it and tried to fight for the Shinobi world, but it was hard due to Kakashi trying to protect her from anything and everything.

She quickly became irritated, and jumped a few meters away from him, next to Neji, **_"Neji-Nii."_**

The addressed male glanced over at her, " **Hinata-sama."**

Hinata put her right shoulder to his left, **_"We need to do something about the fusion the Jyuubi has with Obito." He nodded, not quite sure where she was taking this, "I'm going to separate the link, but I need you to get me up there using Hakke Kūshō(Air Palm)"_**

Neji face contorted in shock and horror, **"No! It's too dangerous, Hinata-sama! I refuse to lose you again!"**

The Hyuuga Heiress's face began slightly irritated, **_"Nii-san, I don't want to lose you either, you're my brother and I love you. But I can do this, I'll separate the bond and I'll jump right back to you. I won't have anything to grab onto so I'll count on you to catch me."_**

Neji finally gave in, but barely, his brows furrowed and he bit his lower lip, **"Fine. I'll do your plan."** He spoke in a stiffened, slightly bitter tone.

Hinata smiled and placed a hand on his arm, **_"Will you be there to catch me, Nii-san?"_**

The caged bird smiled softly and ruffled Hinata's bangs, **"Always."**

-Line Break-

Neji readied his chakra for the Hakke Kūshō and lifted his palm, aiming towards Obito, **"Ready, Hinata-sama!"**

With her adrenaline coursing through her and her heart pounding in her ears, Hinata jumped up and pressed the ball of her foot against Neji's open palm, **_"Ready!"_**

Neji prayed to any Kami out there to Jeep Hinata safe and yelled out, **"Eight Trigrams: Hakke Kūshō!"** The burst of air sent Hinata flying at speeds Obito's Sharingan could barely follow.

The Uchiha seemed surprised at the fact Ginata was flying towards him like a bullet and backed away as the rest of the forces watched in hope, Hinata cocked her arm back, her hand straight as she sent chakra to the tips of her fingers. As she got close, Hinata shoved her chakra bladed hand through the link between Obito and the Jyuubi, separating them.

Hinata landed on the beast's head, but quickly jumped off the way she came. She sailed downwards, and felt someone grab her from behind, **_"Arigatou Nii-sa-"_** She cut her sentence off when she turned her head to see Kakashi where she thought Neji would be.

She looked to her cousin who gave her a small smile, **"I thought that would be better."**

Hinata pouted, but didn't say anything, except opting to look at the beast and Obito. The latter seemed scared and said to Hinata, **"You really shouldn't have done that, Hinata..."**

But she shook it off, trying not to hug Obito, reminding herself he was the enemy now and there was no way to change his mind. Suddenly, the Jyuubi screeched loudly and began firing beast bombs in all different directions, one even wiping out a quarter of the Forces and taking out the Intel hideout.

Hinata suddenly realized she couldn't see her father's chakra anymore. Her blood ran cold as she saw a charred corpse, almost unrecognizable, but the Byakugan eyes and long mocha hair was enough.

The Jyuubi killed her father.

Neji had also realized what had happened and was wide eyed, he heard a thud and looked over to see Hinata slumped on the ground, sobbing, **_"Otou-sama..."_**

Neji kneeled down and rubbed her back as she threw up, " **Hinata-sama... Get up, it's what Hiashi would've wanted, make sure it wasn't in vain."**

Hinata nodded and wiped her eyes, she glared at the Jyuubi, but it soon turned to terror as she saw a massive beast bomb being formed by the ten tails. She felt a connection and heard Shikamaru's voice playing through her head.

 **"What we're all going to do isn't create a bunch of small, weak earth walls in the front to slow it down, once you've made you're wall, hurry to the back where many advanced earth users will create bigger walls."**

Everyone agreed and created small barriers between themselves and the ten tails, almost everyone made it when the Jyuubi fired off the bomb and right into the thousands of walls.

It wasn't working.

The weak walls weren't slowing it down at all, in fact, it seemed to be going _faster_.

The Shinobi began to panic, everyone fearing the worst when the bomb disappeared suddenly.

The true hero was the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, used his Kunai to transport the bomb somewhere else, keeping everyone safe. Soon, all of the original four Hokage appeared and began to help the forces.

When Madara returned, Hinata gasped as she saw the disfigured bodies of the Kate's scattered about, **_"Tsunade-sama has a critical injury! Medical team! Help the Kage!"_**

The medic core heeded her words and ran to the Kage, but there were three people there. The redhead was healing the Kage back to full power by each of them biting her arms, Hinata recognized her as Uzumaki Karin, along with Hozūki Suigetsu, Jugo, and Orochimaru.

The tides of the war began to turn in the Allied Shinobi Forces' favor when Madara somehow re-linked himself to the Jyuubi **(1)**. The beast began shooting large, sharp spear-like pillars at the Shinobi, piercing everyone it could.

Hinata, Neji stood side by side and used their Hakke Kūshō to push one of the Jyuubi's giant arms away from Naruto, who had begun to run out of chakra. Hinata smiled sadly at Neji, wishing her father was there to help when with her Byakugan, she noticed the arm her and Neji pushed back shoot the sharp spears towards Naruto.

There was no way her Hakke Kūshō would be able to hit the fast moving spears in time, so she went with her gut instinct and jumped up, in front of Naruto, her arms outstretched and her eyes set into a glare as she looked back at the spears.

Obito watched in obvious horror as Hinata was going to sacrifice herself for Naruto, he saw her cousin running to help, but Obito knew he wouldn't make it in time. He ignored Madara's piercing glare and used his Kamui to save Hinata from her impending doom.

She looked shocked as she saw him smile sadly at her, but soon shrieked as Madara jumped from the beast's head to land in front of her. He grabbed her neck in a harsh grip, his Rinnegan glaring at her with malice, **"So she's what caused you to fall astray? She's a mere _child_ , Obito."**

The younger Uchiha looked fearful at the glint in Madara's eye, his hand squeezing her pale neck as the whole Allied Shinobi Forces froze at the scene, **"Madara. Put her down."**

The reanimation smirked insanely, **"And if I don't?"** He got no response, **"I can't have you betraying me this far into the plan, Obito. She seems to be a distraction for you."**

Hinata was teetering between consciousness and passing out, she heard snippets of their words, but couldn't make out full sentences, **_"O... Bito...-kun..."_** Her voice was a rasped whisper as she tried to claw at Madara's gloved hand.

Madara snorted and dropped her, watching as she gasped for breath while rubbing her bruising throat, **"See? She calls to you like you're a close friend. You wish not to harm nor kill her, even going as far as to use Kamui against the Jyuubi."** He pulled out a katana that was in a corpse's hand and raised it, his killing intent rising, **"Such a pity too, you would've been fun to dance with."**

With a swing of the blade, Madara slit Hinata's throat, her blood spraying over him. He grinned psychotically as he felt the warm liquid douse him, he licked the blood from his lips and his lips stretched into a cat-like smirk, **"Sweet..."**

Kakashi watched in horror, **"Hinata!"** It was too late.

She was dead, and no one was bringing her back this time.

 **Fin**

 **1: idk if they actually can re-link but it's my story**

 **A/N: I know, I know, what a shitty way to end it. You guys are probs going to kill me lolol**

 **"Speaking" Others**

 ** _"Speaking"_ Hinata**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
